Like The Guns
by MyEffect
Summary: Pre-series. Dean/OFC. John notices Dean fall for Natasha quickly but what will he do about it? Forced to go on the road together, he starts to wonder if something bigger is behind it, only to find out his suspicions were right. More info inside
1. Like The Guns

**First OFC story! Don't know if I'm any good at them yet, I'll let you guys decide. Dean is 18 and Sam is therefore 14. There is my character's POV in this chapter but I am hoping to switch it to Dean's when appropriate.**

* * *

Sleep, work, sometimes eat, sleep, work, sometimes eat...

That was it. That is my life as Natasha Browning. I'm 17, broke, unqualified, have brown hair and brown eyes. I work as a waitress and I'm being paid minimum wage because I've been late too many times for work as I live so far away and have no car or money to catch a bus. The walking and no food keeps me in good shape, but almost dangerous and the verge of starvation.

I'm alone. I live alone, I have no fiends and no family. They've all died over the course of my 17 years of living. My mother was the latest and hit me the hardest. It's why I dropped out of high school without getting any grades because I just didn't see the point. Some people told me I was going suicidal but I knew better.

There are people far worse off than me and that's what keeps me going. It would be selfish to take my life when others are begging for one.

My work place scares me, although I would never give it up. I had to literally beg for it and I'm barely keeping up. The customers are scum and heartless and I hate that: heartless people. It's a small café and only has one other waitress whose name is Betty and I'm pretty sure is now over a thousand years old. Well, that's what she looks like. She gives me a hard time because of my background and where I live. It's basically one room with a toilet and is in the middle of no where.

I woke up at 4:30am to walk my 3 hours to get to work and stared at myself in the mirror. I try to be presentable but the bags under my eyes make it impossible. I was running low on everything and that included luxuries such as make up. All I had was mascara and lip balm and It will do.

I stopped crying myself to sleep a few months back. I don't know if it's because I finally finished grieving or I simply had no tears left to shed. Either way I was running late, again. If I eventually get there on time and somehow not get fired, I still have the long shift today and that meant actually sleeping at the café tonight. By the time I would have finished my shift there would be no point walking home as I would just have to leave again in a few hours.

"Hi Betty." I said to her even though she wasn't listening or cared.

"Exactly 9am. You're cutting it close."

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"You better be. Anyway, there's the sick you have to clean up from last night in the bathroom. I couldn't be bothered to do it last night." Great. I don't know why I'm surprised.

"Sure." I say through my teeth but still be the 'happy' self I was.

An hour later and I came out of the male bathrooms, exhausted. I looked at the ageing clock on the wall and groaned. It was my turn to wash the dishes.

"When you've finished in the kitchen you have to take over from me, I want an extra break." Betty shouted through the main café. I sighed loudly.

"Okay!" I half sing-songed back.

My first customer was Darrell, a regular who was extremely picky and never left tips.

"I'll have the usual. You remember what that is?" It had been over a year, I did know what it was but Darrell said it in a threatening voice as if he was testing me.

"Yes, Darrell. You're order is a full fat breakfast but without any fat and oils. You want the bacon to be crispy but soft, the toast to be grilled at exactly 30c, the baked beans to have 1 and a half tea spoons of bbq powder and your coffee to be the strongest black." I replied with a fake smile. Not that any could tell, I haven't smiled in years.

"Hm," He almost scoffed. "Your finally doing something right."

I turned on my heel to cook his breakfast. Everyday I would make it and everyday I would contemplate spitting in his food, dropping it on the floor or using out-of-date products. But I couldn't. I had the worlds cleanest conscience and I would always remind myself that I am a good person. _Everyone is different and for whatever reason about why they behave they way they do, it's probably a reasonable one._ I can always hear what my mother would say.

Just as I placed Darrell's food in front of him, the café door bell sounded. I turned to see a man come in with two boys, one who looked my age and other who looked similar but was younger. If I ever did have common knowledge I would say that it was a father and his sons.

They took a booth and started talking to themselves. The youngest was looking round the place making a sour face towards the dirty wall, I didn't blame him.

My distraction to the new family entering caused some damage, I spilled Darrell's coffee on the table went all over his specific order.

"Oh my gosh. I'm really sorry!" I exclaimed whilst whipping out my cloth to clean up the mess.

"You idiot! You really are a poor excuse of a human, aren't you?" He was shouting, I tried not to listen. My father used to warn me that when people are angry they do things they regret when their 'episode' is over.

"I am really sorry, sir. I clean it up, cook you another one and you can even have a full refund." I suggested, even though I didn't have enough money to pay for it myself.

"No! I've had it with you. Everyday you do something stupid. Everyday you put me off coming to this place. Everything was all right until you started working here!" again, I tried to ignore him but what he was saying hurt. Some of what he was ranting about were things I've often said to myself. _What if I was never born? Would my family still be alive? _I quickly pushed them thoughts back. I was working and I couldn't afford to lose this job. If Betty comes back from her break now I'm screwed.

"Hey! Do you really think it's okay to talk to a young lady like that?" I looked up from where I was and saw that the older man who came in with his sons shouting at Darrell. Crap. He's not going to like that, he may be old but he does have a hard right hook, I would know.

I was a bit embarrassed for stirring up a commotion for being stupid. The family, the only other people in the café, had heard what Darrell was saying to me. I really hope my no crying problem didn't start-up again, now.

"Actually I do. Do you know who she is? Where she comes from?" Derrell fought back to the man.

"Mister, It's fine. It was my mistake, you really don't have to get involved. I'm sorry for causing a disturbance. If you can just sit down, I'll take down your order." I turned to Darrell, "Please don't tell Betty. I am truly sorry, you can have the rest of the weeks breakfast free. On me." I said, praying that he would refuse.

Unfortunately, Darrell liked that idea and agreed to it. I sighed in relief but cringed in my mind. I'll be sleeping at the café for months to pay this back.

I focused my attention the kind man who thought he could help the situation. He was looking at me almost shocked. I fake smiled towards him assuring everything was fine and picked up Derrall's ruined breakfast to make him another one.

When I came back, I apologised to him again and went to the booth the family were.

"I'm sorry I took so long. You can have a discount If you like." I asked. Be as well, I'll be sleeping in the janitor's closet for the rest of my life to pay Darrell back.

"That's really okay, you don't have to. But thanks, Miss-?" The older man asked, I was slightly stunned. Usually anyone who comes in this café doesn't give a rats ass about me or my name.

"Um. You can call me Natasha, if you really want."

"Well, Natasha me and my boys would all like the breakfast deal but Sammy here would like an orange juice with his thanks."

"Of course. I'll be as quick as I can." I swear I was almost running to the kitchen. Not only was I embarrassed from before but I needed to get one order on time to save my job.

I came back with two coffees and a glass of orange juice. As I placed the steaming hot cup of coffee to the last member of the family that I hadn't gotten a good look of yet he looked at me with he hazel-green eyes and gave a grinning smile.

"Thanks Nat." I knew I was blushing now. No one ever noticed me. Not even when I was at high school. Mainly because I was never there and was too concerned about other things happening in my life to think about boys.

"Y-you're welcome." Oh gosh. I stuttered.

I retreated back to the kitchen to finish there order. However now they weren't talking in hushed voices and I could hear them through the screen to door.

"Wow Dean, really?" The younger boy named 'Sammy' said.

"What?" Dean stressed. "She looks like she could use a friend. Especially after what that douch bag was saying."

"I know, he can't just get away with stuff like that right, dad?" He said.

"People can get away with a lot of things, Sammy." He replied. He seemed like a wise man.

"Yeah, I know that but we gotta do something. She could be crying here eyes out right now." Sammy explained. Huh. If only he knew.

"It's not our place." The father finished the conversation.

I noticed that Dean was glancing my way but we never made eye contact. It was like he was curious to what I was doing in the kitchen. His expression was sincere and compassionate.

"She kind of fits the profile, don't you think?" Dean asked. That made me listen more intently. What profile did I fit into? Was the father a cop, just like mine? It would explain the protection-thing he has going on.

"Yeah she does. Maybe we can find out, talk to her and stop this son of a bitch killing young girls." I was in danger?

I came back with their food and as I was expecting they kept me behind before they started on their food. Although Dean was slowly nibbling away at his bacon.

"So, are you guys new around here? I haven't seen you before." I asked. I wanted to know a bit more. After the who 'I fit the profile' situation, my heart was pumping.

"Yeah we just moved here, staying at a motel in town." Sammy answered.

"Hey, Natasha, why are you working at this place? You seem smart enough." Dean asked me. My heart fluttered. I haven't had a nice conversation with civilised people in a while, let alone a very handsome peer.

"I, um, I dropped out of education before I got any certificates. This is the only job I could get." I answered but then I remembered Darrell was probably listening. Him and the manager were tight and probably talked about how useless I am behind my back. "Not that I'm complaining! I love working here." I said in discomfort. Glancing at Darrell to see if he was actually listening. Luckily, he was too busy glaring at his food. The father must have noticed.

"Don't worry we wouldn't make a complaint." He said. I let out a breath and nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said in the most relived voice I had. "I hope the food is alright." I said returning to wash the dishes and clean up sick.

About a half hour later, Dean walked up to the till to pay for their order and I came out of the kitchen to serve him. Betty still hadn't come back and I had a gut feeling that she'd gone home for the day. It wouldn't be the first time I was left alone in the café to clean, cook, serve and everything else in between.

"Hi, I still stand by what I said, you don't have to pay for your meal. I'm sorry for involving you guys like that." I really didn't want any more trouble. Dean looked at me shocked. It was cute, him and his father had similar expressions.

"Really, I want to." He told me. He paid but stayed where he was.

"Is there a problem?" I ask worriedly.

"No! None. It's just," He paused, "Are you okay?" He ask sincerely.

"I'm fine." Apparently I said it too quick for him to believe me and gave me a look. "I'm sure I'll be fine." I reiterated.

"Okay." He turned to leave but faced me again. "What time do you get off, I'd like to get to know you better." I went wide eyes.

"Why would you want to?" I asked Dean in confusion.

"I like you. And you're really beautiful." He said. I did see him snatching a glance over to his family to see if they were watching. He went a little pink when he saw he dad's eyes meet his. He coughed a little.

"Only if you want to." He quickly assured me. But, I was still on the beautiful part. Was he really talking about me?

"You think I'm beautiful." I stated in a whisper I didn't know I let out.

"Yeah, you are." Dean said and it forced me to look up at him again.

We just stared at each other and unknowing to me I began to smile.

"So do you have a break soon?" He took me out of my trance and I tried to speak.

"Actually I don't. I have to work late tonight and that woman I mentioned before is the only other person that works here and I think she's gone home for the day..."

"You think?"

"Yeah, she's done it before. And even though this place doesn't exactly have a peek time it sure as hell's got a lot of cleaning for me to do." I half chuckled.

"Huh, do you want any free help?" He offered. I was speechless. He wanted to work here and help me out. I just couldn't believe it.

"No! It's fine. I wouldn't wish anybody with that kind of torture." I joked. Kind of. Dean smiled at me.

"Okay, I get it. Well me, my brother and dad are staying here so we'll probably see you around. Maybe even stop by here again since the service was so good." Dean winked and I smiled again. I've done that a lot lately. "I'm Dean Winchester by the way." he said and took his hand out for me to shake.

"Ah. Like the gun." I noticed as I returned the hand shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha Browning." For some reason I just couldn't stop staring at his eyes, they were so hypnotizing.

"I'm impressed you know about guns?" Browning, like the gun too?" Dean asked me. "It is." Just then we realised that we hadn't let our hands go from the handshake and be both chuckled and apologised.

Just then I received something. Hope. I only just met Dean Winchester but I couldn't help imagine if we became friends. It felt amazing. I've been alone for so long and to finally have a chance to talk to someone lifted a weight off of my shoulders.

Then it came pounding back down. I only just met Dean Winchester. This hope could turn into nothing and I'll still be alone. I couldn't control the disappointment I felt inside and I frowned.

"You sure your all right?" Dean repeated.

"I'm sure I will be. So I'll 'maybe' see you around." I said and walked back to the sink where the plumbing obviously needed repairing. I chanced a look back and Dean seemed defeated. I just couldn't understand why he would want to get to know me better.

Shortly after the family left.

* * *

"Did you see her dad? She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Something's off and I don't like it." Dean stated as soon as John started the Impala.

"Someone's got a crush." Sam teased from the back. John was surprised to see a little blush in his older son's face and actually wondered if he started to have feeling to someone he had just met. Natasha seemed like a lovely girl. Overworked, and not well treated but she kept up a strong front.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean growled. Dean also wondered where this strong attraction towards Natasha came from. He instantly wanted to protect her as soon as he saw the deep hidden pain in her eyes. He'd often seen that look in the mirror from himself.

To Sam's surprise Dean didn't deny it like he usually would. _Did_ he have a small crush forming? He's never cared about someone this fast before.

"Natasha does fit the profile, dad. We've got to hunt this ghost tonight before it strikes again." Dean said with determination.

"Hold on a minute Dean. We just got into town. As soon as we find out where he's buried, we'll hunt this ghost." John reassured him.

"Okay. So let's research. Sam?" He gave on eye roll.

"Why is it always me?" He whined.

"Cause you're the geek-boy."

"Boys." John warned them.

"I think we should come back tonight and see if we can get any new info. She said she's working late." Dean suggested.

"Sure," Sam sarcastically said,"to get new info."

"Actually Dean's right, Sammy. So far this is the closest lead to the ghost since it might come after her directly."

"What do we have so far?" Dean asked.

"Well, the ghost's name is Rickford Donald, he died in 1860 by the hands of an 18-year-old woman. He was a doctor at the time so he could use medication and sedatives to capture the long list of girls in dark alley ways or secluded areas. He would tie them up in his basement in town, rape, torture and eventually kill his victims. He would usually go for uneducated and poor young women who wouldn't be missed by anyone.

The last victim he caught almost escaped before he realised she smothered Rickford in his own chloroform and tied him up in the chair she was being tortured in. The girl went crazy and killed him the way he was torturing her. Now he's back and wants to pick up where he left off.

I already checked and he was cremated, so our best bet is that he's left some DNA in that basement. Problem is, is that we don't know where he lived."

"Wow. You figured all that out last night?" Dean whistled.

"It's not in the public records?" John asked, ignoring Dean's comment.

"Nope. Don't know why either but I'm sure I can find something at the library."

John dropped Sam off at the library and himself and Dean went back to the motel to do their own research. They decided to pick up Sam at around 6pm to have tea at the Café where Natasha worked.

* * *

It had been a very slow, long and painful day. Hardly anyone else came to order here and if I cleaned the toilets any longer I would start to smell like them. As I expected Betty did go home and ordered me over the phone to lock up and don't mess up.

By the end of the day I did lose hope and convinced myself that the Winchesters took pity on me. They looked good people and have a bit a mystery to them but I'm sure they had used their common sense to get far away from the place as possible. It was back to my 'sleep, work, sometimes eat, sleep, work, sometimes eat...' routine and I honestly didn't mind. I've lived by myself for this long and haven't managed to kill myself yet.

When it came to 6:30pm, my sleepless night caught up to me. There were only two booths occupied and all served and catered for. To my surprise the bell on the door rang and the Winchester family _did_ come back. I couldn't see myself but to others I bet I glowed. I quickly grabbed my notepad while they sat down and tried to look casual walking towards them.

I noticed Dean's face turn into a grin and to be honest I could only focus on him.

"Hey! You came back." I hadn't meant to sound so excited and shocked but I guess I couldn't hide it.

"Yeah, told you I would." Dean said, "We would." he quickly recovered. I'm smiled inside, it was like he was acting 'cool' in front of his father.

"I'm glad." I replied only towards Dean. I'm never this rude but I was ignoring the two other Winchesters on the table. John coughed and it got my attention.

"Oh, sorry. What would you like to order?" I asked quickly and once again blushed. I've made life records today. Unknowing to me Dean noticed my shyness and his smile grow even wider.

"Whatever's on special today, sweetheart." The father said.

"Sure." I looked over to Dean again and then left the table to cook the beef burgers and chips that have always been the special.

* * *

As soon as Natasha turned her back Dean took advantage and checked her out. Clearly impressed as he couldn't stop staring even though she had went through the door, still wearing that smile on his face.

John wanted to smack sense into him all the way to China but he settled for a whip to the back of the head.

"OW." He complained even if it didn't hurt. "What the hell was that for?"

"Cause you're not keeping it in your pants, Dean!" Sam answered for him.

"Of course I am Sam! We're working. I would never do that." He answered with a glare.

"Then what happened with Mandy Croftman?"

"It wasn't like that. Shut up Sam."

"How about both of you shut your traps and concentrate for a minute." John calmed them down.

"Anyway I wouldn't treat he like that. She seems to have gone through enough without me adding to it." Dean said without actually realises until he had said it.

Both slightly confused Sam and John glanced at each other on the same wave length. How would Dean know?

* * *

What is going on with me? I feel like a love-sick puppy. Great. And now I was starting to feel nauseous. I eventually managed to finish cooking without over thinking it.

I carried over the three plates with one balancing on my forearm very, very carefully over to their booth. Dean saw me coming over and struggling slightly then he got up and came over to me.

"Here, I'll carry them." He said to me kindly and took the balancing plate of my arm and put it on the table.

"Thank you." I was still confused and was looking slightly pale from my epiphanies in the kitchen and he looked at me.

"You don't look so good, are you feeling okay?" I placed his fathers and Sam's food on their table and they both thanked me while Dean reluctantly sat back down as well.

"Yeah, of course I am," I said and my fake smile returned. "Will you guys be all right for a few minutes? I'm just going to go out back for some fresh air."

"We'll be fine Natasha" The father said and I nodded.

As soon as I hit the cold air outside I took in a large breath. It was a bit chilly and dark since it was the end of November but it didn't bother me. It was refreshing as I've been inside the small dinner all day. I left the back door open as it would lock itself if I didn't and leaned my back on the slightly wet wall from the rain that started a few minutes ago.

Just then I noticed how creepy this ally way was. It was wide but long and was cut in half from a barbed wire fence. I looked over to the dumpsters and ground the bin men had missed ours again and it was starting to stink.

I tried not to think about it as it's the first break I've had to today and probably the last. I just crossed my arms, lifted my head towards the blue-navy sky and closed my eyes.

It suddenly got extremely colder and it caused me to open my eyes. In the corner of them I could see a figure moving towards me. I turned my head to get a good look and it was gone.

"Nat?" I saw Dean standing at the back door.

"Yeah?" I stuttered out. I don't know what just happened. I'm either going crazy or I'm more tired than I thought I was.

"Something wrong?" He asked moving closer to me. I looked back to the space were I thought I had seen someone again. I looked back at Dean with a slightly worried gaze.

"I thought I saw-" I cut of, he didn't need to know. But then he looked alarmed and walked even closer.

"Saw what?" He said in a panic. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm tired. I haven't been getting a lot a sleep." He didn't trust me but I wasn't lying. He also averted his eyes to where I 'saw' the figure to double-check. However, he did nod in agreement.

"Not sleeping, huh?"

"Yeah." I sighed out. "Why not?" Dean asked me.

"Lots of reasons. I'm sure I'll just bore you with a list." I plastered on that fake smile once again.

"It may surprise you, I'm actually interested. I know we've literally just met today but you can trust me, my dad is an officer of the law after all." He smiled at me. I knew it, his father was a cop.

"Okay..." I paused unsure if I should continue, "Well, ever since my mom died a year ago everything seems to be going wrong." I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I know what that's like." Once again I was hypnotised by his eyes. His mom died too but it's a good thing he still has his father and brother. "How's your dad taking it? I know mine took the more dangerous route to recovery." I knew he wasn't being mean. Dean was talking like he was protective of my well-being. I wish other people were.

"My father's been dead since I was 10." I stated holding myself for comfort. He was a good man, taught me what I know and my safety to him was everything.

"Oh, Nat. I'm really sorry I didn't mean pry."

"It's okay, I've dealt with it and I'm at peace. It's just harder when both of them are gone."

"So who do you live with, why aren't you sleeping properly?" I tensed. I'm alone.

"It's just me. I didn't have any other family." Dean looked at me with concern. I knew he wanted to ask something else and honestly? I didn't mind. I felt comfortable talking to him about it.

"Your all alone?" He softly whispered. I couldn't exactly say yes or I'd choke on my tongue so I just nodded. I took a big breath, I was about to tell him about my life. Or the poor excuse for one. I hope he wouldn't mind listening because I've needed that for so long.

"I can't sleep sometimes because of the nightmares, other times it's because I'm afraid of dreaming of them. I feel like it's my fault they're dead. But, mostly it's because of this place," I gestured at the dinner building, "I don't even live in this town but the next one over. Takes me 3 hours to get here and Betty makes me stay all night, like now. I just sleep here cause I have to walk."

"I can't believe it." Dean looked at me shocked. I widened my eyes. I shouldn't have said that, he didn't want to know, he wouldn't care. Nobody ever does.

"I shouldn't have told you, you don't have to pretend to care. I really didn't mean for it all to come out at once. I guess it's just cause I don't have anyone else to talk to about it. I don't have friends. It was all just a built up-" Dean cut me off from my rambling by placing his hand on my crossed arms.

"I really don't mind. You can tell me." He said slowly and confidently. I was forced to agree.

"Thanks." Then he gave me a smile like unspoken words to say 'everything's going to be all right'. My heart-felt like it was pumping rainbows.

"Hey what do you say heading back inside, huh? If I'm out here a minute longer something might drop off." I smiled at him. Actually smiled. Before we went in I took one finally look at the mysterious area where I thought I was losing my mind and waved it off. It was probably nothing. I looked back at Dean and noticing him watching my actions.

We went back inside and I remembered to lock the back door. When we came into the main eating area I noticed that the Winchesters were the only ones left even though they had finished their meals. Just as I was about to pick up the left over plates from the other booths Dean gently grabbed my arm and I looked up at his 6'1 stature.

"I'm feeling really bad about you having to walk 3 hours to get to this dump and having to sleep here over night." Just as I was about to protest he continued, "Since we're staying here for a while and I've got nothing better to do why don't I drive you to and from work? Even if you don't feel the need it will sure help me out."

"Why would you want to?" I repeated earlier this day.

"It can be dangerous by yourself. For anyone, I just want to make sure you're safe." I felt my eyes burning. Oh no. The 'not-being-able-to-cry-anymore-thing' has fixed itself. I had glazed over eyes, I was in complete disbelief.

"Only if your definitely sure... I would really appreciate that, thank you." I suggested that I should close up early for today, since I was 90% sure that Betty wouldn't find out. When I switched the lights and electrics off the Winchesters were waiting by their car to drive me home. This is a first.

"Thank you so much again." I said for the hundredth time I was in the car.

"No problem Natasha. Dean here usually has good instincts when it comes to stuff like this. And anyway, I agree with him. A young girl like you shouldn't being walked this far at night." Their father told me.

"Thanks Mr. Winchester." He kind of squirmed at that.

"Please call me John." John Winchester. Huh, I smiled. We were half way to my house (more like a hole I was known to live in) and Sammy started to make a light conversation with me.

"Do you like to read, Natasha? What's your favourite book?" He asked me. I heard Dean groan from the front of the care obviously not think Sam's social skills were worth it. I laughed at him inside, it was cute.

"I do like to read, Sammy. I just haven't picked one up in a while to have a favourite." I answered politely.

"That's cool."

Dean whipped his head around to see me and Sam directly.

"You let Nat call you Sammy when me, your own brother, gets shot down every time I had that syllable to your name?!" Dean exclaimed. I almost spit out laughing. Dean was absolutely adorable. I stopped my silent laughing to see Dean mock glaring at me but that just kept the smile on my face. Soon he turned his expression into a smile too.

"Phew, I haven't laughed like that in..." I stopped because I honestly didn't know how long It had been and my face did a full 360 and I was frowning. Dean seemed to have done the same. John broke the silence by telling me we had arrived. They all seemed to take a minute to judge the house.

"Thanks again. It was nice to meet you all." I said as I got out the car.

"Nat!" I heard from inside, so I put my head back in the car to see Dean looking confused.

"Yeah?"

"Am I still picking you up at 7am?" He asked me.

"You were serious about that?"

"Of course."

"Okay I'll see you at 7." I finished with a smile at Dean and he did the same.

I walked in to the building and fell straight to the bed not even bothering with clothes and I went straight to sleep with a small smirk on my face.

* * *

As soon as Natasha closed her door Dean turned to face his dad.

"Nat's in trouble. She's already seen the ghost." He said that came with an expression of determination and scared.

Oh great, John thought. His son really did like this girl.

* * *

In the unknown distance a cupid had watched the day pan out. Now that his job was done he left Dean and Natasha to find each other themselves.


	2. The Funniest Thing

**Second chapter! From Dean's point of view. I would really love to know what you thought of it by reviewing and giving me improvements, telling me what worked well or what you would like to see.**

* * *

Maybe Natasha's no-sleeping thing was contagious. I've been awake, staring at the ceiling for an hour now, unwilling to shut my eyes.

After my dad drove us back to the motel I wanted to research straight away but he insisted that there's nothing to be done tonight. It made me angry. Natasha was in trouble with this Rickford guy and we were just sitting with our thumbs in up our ass? It wasn't right. I was tempted to get back in the Impala myself to check if she was still even alive.

I feel like kicking myself. I should have at least salted her windows and doors, somehow. Or convince her it will be safer if she stayed with us.

There was some good news though, Sammy said he had found a likely area to where the Mr. Ghost's house was. All we have to do now is narrow it down. Apparently, he lost his medical licence (surprise, surprise) and ended up with no money. He had to move into some abandoned warehouse or stable and it all went down hill from there.

I was getting a headache, thinking is just not my thing. I checked the time and it just past 2am. I really need to get some sleep if I was going to pick Nat up at 7.

I woke up to the sound of Sam and dad talking. Huh, I must have fallen asleep.

"Got it!" Sammy exclaimed. "Rickford lived in the warehouse beside Oaks Farm. I'm betting there's a secret basement underneath there where he would take his victims." That woke me up and I sat up straight taking a second to awake from the tiredness.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go salt 'n burn the bitch." I said getting my legs out of bed.

"Well we can't right now, you've got to pick up Natasha." Dad told me with a smirk. He knew it was a stupid idea, I hated getting up early and I liked to remind them to.

"Oh." I said with a frown. It's not that I didn't want to pick her up at, I checked my watch, 6am! I sighed, it's too early for this. But I did want to pick her up, she seems really nice and good company. It was easy to talk to her and she opened up to me last night. I had a feeling she can't do it very often.

"What's the plan then?" I asked.

"I was thinking you just pay a cab for Natasha while we take the Impala and get Rickford." I contemplated but I really didn't feel good about breaking my promise to Nat. She already thought I wasn't being serious about it last night. And then I had my own idea.

"Do you really need me to come with? It's actually just a one-man-job but with Sammy you could still get it finished quick." I was hinting.

"Yeah, it is..." Dad replied slowly. Man, he really wanted me to say it out loud.

"Well couldn't you guys just drop me off at Nat's house and I'll walk her to work?" I asked but just received two empty and confused looks.

"Wait. You _want _us to go on the hunt without you?" Dad asked me in a tone that made me feel like a kid again.

"That's alright, isn't it?" Still shocked and confused his eyes turned into slits to make sure I wasn't joking but I kept a straight face.

"I guess..." I rolled my eyes, he was being ridiculous. I was still working. I was keeping Natasha safe by keeping an eye on her.

"Good. Well, we better get going now if I'm going to have time to walk her there." I said grabbing my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I didn't turn on the shower yet so I could both her their muffled voices through the door.

"That was Dean, right?" Dad asked Sammy.

"He's 18 and there's a pretty girl. You do the maths." I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling I was going to be doing that a lot today. Is that really what Sam thought of me? A sex-craved teenager that's not in my right mind? Please. Although, I did agree with the 'pretty girl' bit. Hell, she was gorgeous and didn't even know it- made it all that more sexy.

When I got out of the Impala to walk to Nat's front door, the car speed off. The faster Sam and Dad got there, the faster the ghost was gone and the faster Natasha was safe. Just then it occurred to me that she might not even be awake yet. She was so tired yesterday that it feels wrong to wake her up but if I did let her sleep any longer she would be late for work. And by the looks of her place it seems like she really needs the money. Taking a judgement call, I walked closer to her front, rotting, door and knocked quietly. To my surprise the door opened to revealed a much refreshed Natasha smiling right back at me.

"Hey," I said softly, "I didn't think you would be up."

"I guess I've gotten used to the early mornings." She said with a shrug, "And _I _didn't think you'd be here this early." chuckling slightly.

"Me too, if I'm honest. I would have called but I don't have your number."

"Probably because I don't have a phone." Nat stated with slight hints of sarcasm.

"You don't have a phone?" I exclaimed.

"It's never been a big deal to me." She said convincingly, "Anyway, who would I call?" she looked down and finished in a whisper. My heart broke for her and all I wanted to do was give her a hug, and a hug was probably what she needed. I was just about to lean in to give her one to show her that I cared when she shook out of her daze and gestured inside her place.

"Do you want to come in for a minute, I just have to put my shoes on." I nodded and stepped inside.

It was better than I imagined it was going to be. She tried to give it a homely feel by putting up pictures of her and what I presumed were her family. Her place was extremely small even though it didn't have much in it. Then a light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, is it all right if we end up walking to your work? My dad had to use the car this morning. I hope it doesn't make you late." Nat looked us from tying her shoe laces and smirked. It made my stomach jump and for a second I thought I was having a stroke. It's never felt like that before.

"That's fine, Dean." And she gave me a reassuring smile. "You didn't have to show up though, if that's the case." She stood up and walked over to me.

Natasha really felt like she wasn't worth the trouble. Somewhere in my mind I already made it a mission to prove her wrong.

"I promised you I would take you to and from work. That's what I'm going to do." I replied to her seriously.

She seemed to be taken back by it because she looked like she was going to faint. Then I was presently stunned when she moved closer, put her arms around my neck, nuzzled her head on my shoulder and hugged _me _instead. I instantly embraced her back to let her know I was more than fine with it. What I've learnt so far about Nat is that it can be hard for her to be comfortable and doesn't think she deserves to be loved or cared for. _Loved or cared for? Nat's got me thinking all kinds of new things lately. _

"Thank you." I heard in her sniffle. She pulled back and stepped away, I kept a small half-smile on my face for her. Although, it wasn't like I needed to force it, it came naturally.

"I'm sorry." She told me, holding her self. She does that a lot.

"It's okay." I said and we stared at one another. If it was anyone else I would go in for a kiss but Natasha's different. I didn't want to in case she wasn't ready for it because I really did like her and I didn't want to frighten her away.

"It's just lonely sometimes." She confessed. We were still looking at one another and at this point I wasn't sure if we had blinked yet.

"It doesn't have to be any more." I also confessed.

She smiled.

And for the first time I had seen, it reached her eyes. She was beautiful.

"Well, should we start walking? 3 hours is a long time." Nat suggested.

* * *

Sam and John parked the Impala a good distance away from the warehouse and grabbed their shotguns. When they entered the warehouse, It was pretty deserted and looked like it hadn't been in use for decades.

"Alright, Sammy, take the left side. You know what to do." John ordered Sam.

They split up to find a door or entrance that will, hopefully, lead them to Rickford's basement which should have his DNA all over the joint that's keeping him here.

"Over here, dad!" Sammy shouted around the corner.

Sure enough blood was everywhere. The whole room was covered in the red decoupage. And that meant they could only do one thing. Arson.

"Oh crap." John said. It was going to take a lot of work, preparation and time to finish the job.

"It stinks. I'm waiting outside." Sam complained and John followed him.

Once they got near the Impala they started talking about solutions.

"Rickford only attacks at night, so we've still got time to get supplies, pick up Dean, get this thing salted and burned then put this place in the rear view mirror."

"Are you sure we should burn the whole place down? It's pretty big, someone's bound to notice the smoke." Sam asked.

"Got no other choice, Sammy. It's the quickest and easiest, we'll just have to be careful with our tracks and get out of here straight away."

"I don't think Dean'll be too happy about that." Sam mumbled out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Natasha." Sam replied to his father with a dumb face.

"What about her?" He said and Sam sighed.

"Dean wouldn't want to just leave her behind."

"Why wouldn't he?" John said with a bit of anger in his voice, "Dean knows this is the job. There can't be any distractions or wasting our time."

"Why are you getting so defensive? I thought you liked Natasha."

"I do. For the five minutes I've known her!" Sam seemed to have given up trying to convince his dad to stay in this town after the hunt was over tonight. Sam thought that maybe he could hang out with Dean and Natasha. His brother seemed much more relaxed and 'brotherly' around her. Taking him out of his thought, John started to speak.

"Come on, let's buy the lighter fluid." He said while getting in the car.

* * *

"So little Sammy ended up being bald for months!" I was laughing out the time I put nair in Sam's shampoo bottle to Natasha and she seemed to be enjoying the stories I kept spilling out.

We were thirty minutes into our walk and I was having fun just talking to her. And to my relief she didn't mind listening to my life on the road and me and my geek brother's banter.

"I can't believe that! That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Nat was saying while we were still laughing about the prank war.

I took a minute to look at her. She was laughing away in her own little world and she couldn't seem to stop. It made me smile and my heart to skip a beat. _Should I get that checked out at the doctors? _Funnier things have happened in my life than scaring Sammy and catching his shock on camera but to her it seemed like comedy gold.

Her laughter died down and I started to think of a new subject to talk about.

"So, you said you like to read in the car yesterday. What about movies, I prefer those."

"Yeah! I love Movies. I mean, just getting lost in another world, being the hero or fighting evil... Sounds so much better than real life." She said looking straight at me with her big brown eyes that looked so child like and innocent. "I remember staying up and watching Si-Fy or ghost films when my parents thought I was in bed. Is it weird that I find watching them with more of an interest and not being scared of them?" I looked at her in some what of an impressed expression. I would have figured her to be more of a romance type of girl. But seeing as she said she was interested in ghosts made me realise how much we have in common. I knew there was something special about her.

"No, not at all. Actually I think it's really cool. We should go and see one some time, I think it'll be fun." I suggested.

"That does sound fun." She confirmed. "I just wished I had the money to go every week." Her money problems were constantly restraining her from fun. It kind of made me angry that all I had to do was tell her one of me and Sammy's misfortunes and she was lost in laughter. I wanted to change that. I wanted to take her to a comedy movie or include her in on my upcoming prank on my brother. I wanted her to laugh all the time and for her to get rid of the bags under her eyes.

"Imagine if we were rich. What would be the first thing you'd buy?" I asked trying to lighten the conversation and calm the thoughts in my head. She took a moment to think and then she turned to look at me with a light bulb about her head.

"My mother's ring back." She confirmed with a head nod.

"Back? Where did it go?" I questioned.

"Well..." She looked at me considering whether to tell me or not, "I was so broke one month and I really needed the money. Like, really needed it. My landlord can get violent sometimes, so I sold my mothers engagement ring. I'm still using the money for it to pay the bill and food.

Whenever I have free time I go to the shop I sold it to, to look at it again. It's still there."

"That really sucks, Nat. I wish I could help you out but me and my family aren't that much better off." I said sincerely taking her experience in.

I still had my mothers engagement ring. Dad gave it to me when I turned 16 and said that after we kill the yellow eyed demon he hopes I can use it one day. He also said If I lose it he'll break my fingers off.

"I'm glade I met you Dean." Nat said to me. While I was thinking she had been staring at me. She made me smile. It was nice to be needed.

"I'm glade I met you too."

"You've just been so kind to me, heavens know why but, thank you." I stopped walking for a second and so did she. I gave her a hug for the second time this morning. I pulled back and said:

"It's no problem."

Me and Natasha had walked 10 minutes or so just smiling to ourselves from the comfortable step towards our friendship.

"How do you manage to walk this far everyday with nothing to occupy your time with. It would drive me insane!" I joked.

"I'm honestly not sure. I guess I'm just always focused on what bad thing could happen at the café when I get there. But, I must admit, having you with me is a lot better."

"You're welcome." I replied cheekily. And then she giggled. And it had to have been the 8th wonder of the world. It was adorable.

We continued to talk about most things and I found out that she was scared of flies, running on wet grass and couldn't stand modern songs they call music. I also found out that she loves chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

Nat goes quiet for a bit and I'm not sure if I've said something wrong or if something has bothered her until she decides to speak.

"So your dad..." She pauses, "He's a cop?" I remember saying that dad was 'an officer of the law' yesterday and I wondered if that was a problem for her.

"He catches the bad guys." I say vaguely and in a playful tone. It felt wrong lying to her when she done nothing but be honest with me.

"I don't really know how to ask..." She half told me and half told herself.

"It's okay, really. Fire away."

"I don't mean to be rude and I honestly wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I swear!" Nat tells me. I laughed inside. I don't know what she had heard but it was cute seeing her getting all worked up like this.

"I believe you." I said confidently.

"I heard you saying that I fit a 'profile', I'm not in danger or anything, right?" She asked me in a panic and grabs my arm like she was pleading. I had to think of something fast. I didn't want to tell her a ghost had an eye on her. I didn't want her to think I was a freak but more importantly I didn't want to make her scared. I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.

"There's someone murdering young women in this town recently and my dad has the case. I know he's not meant to talk about his work but I persuade him and I learned that this sicko goes after woman your age." I left out the part where Rickford goes after lonely and poor girls, I didn't want to embarrass her or make her feel worse.

"So, how safe am I?"

"Under my watch, you're going to be fine." I said. I heard her sigh in relief and smiled back at me.

"Phew!" She said, raising her hand to wipe the imaginary sweat off of her forehead.

Before we knew it we had arrived at the café and dad and Sammy where already there waiting for me. But before I went over to them I wanted to say goodbye to Natasha and give her something.

"There they are." I said pointing to the Impala. "Do you think you can do something for me?" I asked her.

"Of course, anything." She politely answered. I took my cell out of my pocket and handed it in front of her to take.

"Here's my mobile and call the contact 'Dad' if anything comes up, okay?"

"I can't take your phone! What if you need it?" She exclaimed. I wasn't surprised I figured she might refuse, always thinking about others.

"I won't need it, I'll just borrow dads or Sammy's. Plus, it will really help me not worry about you when I'm not here." I said calmly.

"Why would you worry? We only met yesterday." Nat told me. She really had a hard time trusting people.

"Well, I'd like to think we're friends now, don't you think?" I said with a cheeky smile that made her smile back.

"Friends?" She whispered to herself, "Okay..." She said slowly and took my phone from my hand.

"Great. Well, I guess I'll see you later when I pick you up. What time?"

"I finish at 9pm tonight. Thanks again." She gave me a goodbye hug.

"Bye." I said reluctantly looking at her eyes.

"Bye." She said in the same tone and we both slowly went our separate ways. Me heading to the car and her opening the door to the small restaurant.

I kept my eye on her as she turned to walk away and I caught her eye as she looked back at me and blushed. When she finally went to start work I walked to the Impala, got in with dad and Sammy, smiled, sighed and then turned my game face on.

"So, did'cha get him then?" I looked at dad.

Just then I noticed him and Sammy staring at me since I got in, it was annoying. "What?"

"Nothing." Dad said firmly and glared at Sam. Something's happened, I just hope it's not another fight.

"Well?" I repeated impatiently.

"We need to burn the whole place down, it's way too messy not to. Notice any supply shops on your little walk?"

"Did something happen I should know about?" I asked, I was getting irritated at their attitude.

"No, let's just go."

* * *

When Natasha got in Betty was standing at the counter with her arms crossed.

"You're late." She sated. Natasha whipped her head to the clock on the wall and sure enough she was half an hour late.

"Betty, I am so sorry! I know I said it would never happen again but I promise on my life this is the last time!" She begged to her boss.

"What about last night? Did you go home early?" Natasha closed her open mouth clenching her jaw. She thought Betty wouldn't notice and no one was in there anyway.

"Nobody was coming in, I thought it would be fine." She said in a small voice.

"You've just earned yourself cleaning-the-alley-way-duty for a month!" Betty shouted at Natasha.

"Absolutely! I'll do whatever you need!" She continued to plead.

"Go and get started then!"

"Of course. Right." Natasha runs out of the restaurant picking up bin bags and a sweeping brush along the way.

When she get's outside to the dirtiest alley she has ever had the luck to have been in she takes in a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

'Finally!' I said to myself. It only took all day. When me, dad and Sammy had to go to several different suppliers of gasoline to get enough of it without being suspicious it was starting to get dark and It was worrying me. Now we were against the clock.

Dad parked in front of the warehouse and carried as much salt as he could while me and Sam took the big bottle containers of various highly flammable liquids.

"Gosh, this stuff is heavier than I thought." Sammy said behind me, I slightly agreed.

"Stop whining and hurry your ass up." I said.

We got into the warehouse and It stunk. Who knows what the basement smelt like, I didn't want to find out. I dropped the supplies at the entrance of the stairs to the basement where dad was waiting to give us the low down.

"Right kids-" He was cut of by his phone ringing, he took it out of his pockets and scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"Dean, why are you calling me?" My heart actually stopped. That means it was Nat and I only gave my cell to her for emergencies. I ignored my dad for a moment and looked out the broken warehouse windows and it was dark. Rickford could be on patrol right now.

I could be wrong, I tried to calm myself. Nat might be calling to see if I did want to go with her to a movie. _Ha! When have I ever been that lucky. _

I grabbed dads cell out if his hand and hit the answer button as fast as I could and put it to my ear, only to be met with a deathly scream on the other side.

"DEAN!"


	3. Go Team!

"Nat, What's wrong?" Dean demanded.

"The murderer you were talking about, I think he's here!" I cried down the phone.

"Stay calm, all right, can you do that for me?"

"Yes." I whimpered.

"Where are you now?"

"The alley way beside the Café, but Dean! I can't get out! The gates are stuck and the back door won't open!" I was explaining how I ended up in this mess.

"I'm on my way, okay Nat? I'm coming right now, just stay on the phone with me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I whispered. The alleyway may be bigger than normal but somewhere through the dustbins, corners and a broken car the man was hiding. So I resorted to actually staying in one of the waste bins I just cleaned out, keeping my voice calm.

I heard Dean on the other side of the phone telling his dad that he was taking the car and to hurry up ganking 'this ghost'. _A GHOST? _I'm in really deep now. I knew there was something unnatural about the man I kept seeing. He kept disappearing too fast and was a slightly different color. I just assumed it was the shock.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Nat, I'm still here. I'm in the car right now coming to you. I need you to look around for some sort of iron or salt, do you see anything?" I read about this. Salt and iron is pure so it's used to warn of evil. Dean really wasn't joking that there's is a ghost attacking me. I looked around the bin first of all, hoping I missed something but there was nothing. I really didn't want to open the lid and look outside it could come after me again.

The first time I thought I just tripped over something but now I realised that I was pushed into the wall. And hard. That's when I remembered I saw a iron rod forgotten about at the side of the wall that I could use to defend myself with.

"There's- There's an iron rod outside but I don't want to go and get it. What if he comes back?"

"Nat. Listen to me, once you get the iron you swing at him, okay? I know your scared but getting it could save your life. You have to trust me." Dean was telling me over the phone that was starting to crackle. I took a deep breath. I can do this. I've been through to much to not get out of this alive.

"I trust you." I confirmed. "Okay. Here I go." I said more to myself than for Dean.

I hesitantly lifted the lid up and slowly poked my head out scoping the alley way that seemed to be ghost-free. I turned my head to the left and I saw it. The iron rod that, apparently, is going to save my life.

"I see it." I whispered over the phone to Dean.

"Good. Now act fast and don't turn your back." He whispered back.

I jump out of the bin and run over to the rod as fast as I can only to be knocked back by the ghost into the wall, again. I let out a scream and I dropped the phone. And, for the first time I could see the ghost fully.

He looked so cold and rough. His clothes were ripped and there was dried blood all over his face. He was missing a shoe and had longish, grey, wavy hair. It's only when I saw his eyes that I screamed again. They were bloodshot and staring right at mine.

He was limping straight towards me and suddenly his whole image flickered even closer. I acted fast, just like Dean told me and swooped around him, throwing myself nearer to the weapon. I picked myself up and didn't look back, again, just like Dean told me. I reached for it and grabbed it tightly in my hand. I held it up as if it was a victory and finally turned around to see the ghost closer to me than what I thought.

I listened to everything Dean said and swung it right through him.

"Ha!" I gasped out. It worked, he seemed to just vanish like dust in the wind.

Then I heard a rumble of a car pull to a stop outside one of the 'locked' gates.

"Dean!" I shouted in relief. He was running out of the car with a shotgun and came up to the gate shaking it open.

"Nat, behind you!" I jumped and the ghost was right behind me again about to fling me to the wall.

Just in time I moved out of his eye line and swung the rod through his head causes him to disappear once again.

"Nat!" I heard Dean break through the gate and come up next to me. I couldn't quite move from my position yet. I must still be in shock.

"Nat, he won't be gone for long so keep an eye out, okay?" I shook my head.

"We just have to ward him off long enough until my dad salts and burns his remains. You think we can work as a team? You've done a pretty good job so far." He said with a smirk. He trying to cheer me up or get me out of this trance I'm in.

"Sure, course." I answered him sarcastically, "Go team Datasha!" I winked at him, understanding his goal to brighten the mood up.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"It's Natasha and Dean put together.. " I explained looking around for the ghost. "Never m-" I never finished my sentence as he came up behind Dean. I shoved him over and swung at him but he flickered over to the other side, so I turned as fast as I could to hit him again but he was to far away.

I jumped when I heard Dean's gun go off, making him go away once more. I faced Dean and smiled, we were a good team.

"Nice!" He complimented.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly, "I don't know where all this energy is coming from."

"Hopefully dad's sorting this out right now, shouldn't be much longer. You're doing great." He comforted me.

"I wish I knew what 'this' is right now."

"I'll explain everything after this bitch is down, okay?"

"Okay."

"Right let's go back-to-back so we don't get any more surprises."

"Good idea." I agreed and we were now facing away from each other slowly circling the alleyway. Dean with his shotgun and me with my iron rod that seems to have passed expectations.

The ghost showed up two more times but was quickly gone by Dean's shotgun.

The last time neither of us got to act because he was engulfed in flames and didn't come back.

I let out a noise, either from being scared or glad that he was gone that made Dean touch my back rubbing it soothingly.

"Come on." He said gently leading me to the car, picking up his cell phone on the way. I got in the front and Dean got in the driver's side.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked still not believing it. I just fought a ghost.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. What me and my family do... Not many people know what's out there." I could tell Dean was struggling to find words to explain but I just kept quiet.

"That was a vengeful spirit. It used to be a man called Rickford, he was a bad guy though. Killed a lot of people in his time." He sighed, "I am really sorry you had to find out about all of this. You probably think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy." I quietly said.

"You don't?" I turned to face him.

"What's crazy is that I believe you and I trust you. It kind of makes sense, I suppose."

"What makes sense? If I was you, I would tell me to get checked into an asylum and throw away the key."

"All the vague answers... The travelling, the loyalty to your family." I was checking off. "So this is what you meant by your dad catches the bad guys, huh?" I continued.

"Yeah" He sighed, "For some reason I couldn't exactly lie to you, it didn't feel right."

"There's more creatures?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. Vampires are a myth though." He chuckled.

"Doesn't exactly make me feel safer." I muttered, "What's in your shotgun then? Salt covered bullets?"

"How'd you know about that?" He said with interest.

"I didn't. I'm right?" He nodded, "Well, I read that salt and iron are pure materials from the earth. That they can block evil. I just assumed..." I trailed off, seeing him get the message.

"You're taking it well, I have to say."

"I'm surprised at me too. I'm more confused to why I'm believing this so easily rather than actually believing it."

"You said there's more. How safe am I?"

"It's hard to say, sometimes you don't know there's a monster until it's too late. They can just live under your nose for so long and then they just attack whenever they want."

"Do you think... Do you think you could teach me?"

"You want me to?" I nodded. "I don't know, Nat. I know my dad won't like that idea. At all."

"If it's a bad idea, I totally get it. I just don't feel safe any more."

"Well, you now know that you can line your windows and doors with salt so things can't get in..." He tried to to reason with me.

"Yeah, thanks. For saving me."

"It just came naturally." He said. I scrunched my eyebrows and gave a confused face. What came naturally? I looked at Dean implying to give more to his answer.

"Protecting you. I just seems to come naturally." He continued. I gulped to myself I wondered if he got the flutters in my stomach and the irregular heart beats too. I certainly know I did.

The night he drove me home was the first night in a long time I went to bed happy. I had good dreams that night, I liked to think it was because of him. I really wanted to know if he felt the same, I wouldn't want to get my hopes up and get shot down once I did something stupid like fall for him.

"You," I paused, "You feel that too?" I didn't look at him, I was scared of what he was going to say.

I felt him move closer until his hand lifted up my chin to look at him.

"I feel it to." He confirmed. I couldn't breathe. He was so close to me and this has never happened before. I didn't dare move, or breathe, or blink. It could be a dream and didn't want it to be over. I looked down at my lips and back to my eyes. We were about to kiss and then his phone rang.

Dean lowered his head in disappointment and I finally started to breathe again.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone, "Yeah, it worked. She's safe. Held her own though. I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, sir. I will." I only heard Dean's side of the conversation, I assumed he was talking to his father. He sighed again and looked at me.

"Looks like we got to go and pick up Sammy and dad. Apparently, standing outside a burning building is suspicious." He said and I chuckled. He was funny. "I'm sorry, for the-" He pointed back and forth to me and him. I understood, he was talking about the almost kiss. "I don't won't to make you feel unconformable." He continued.

I shook my head in protest, I felt completely comfortable but the nerves did get to me. Any longer and I would pass out. Dean laughed at my antics and seemed to be okay with it.

"I meant what I said the other day. I think you're beautiful."

"You do?"

"You really don't accept it, do you?"

"I just don't see it."

"Well, one day I'll prove it to you." I smiled at him in total awe. He started the car and I we drove off the pick up his father and brother.

* * *

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" John shouted at Sam.

"Calm down dad, he'll pick us up soon."

"He had no reason to leave. He can't just leave in the middle of a job."

"Dad, he was saving Natasha. That is our job."

"Dean could have saved her by staying here too. More hands mean we could have burned him quicker."

"You know Dean. Always putting others first, he probably thought he was doing the best at the time. Plus, I think he would have felt better knowing and seeing that Natasha was safe." John weighed down on his younger son's words.

"I'm going to have to talk to your brother afterwards. He's getting too attached to this case. We'll be lucky if he hasn't already told Natasha everything yet."

"Why is Dean being happy such a bad thing?" Sam said angrily.

John sighed and calmed his nerves, he turned to look at Sam and gave the best answer he could.

"It's not a bad thing Sammy, it's a dangerous thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam," John started, "You know what happened to me and your mother. This demon seems to have a habit of hurting the ones we love. I just don't want that to happen to your brother."

Sam looked sceptical for a moment but must have decided that his father's reason for not getting close to people was acceptable.

"But dad, that's just not fair. How are we suppose to live the rest of our lives without someone?"

Before John could answer his son the Impala pulled up next to them but Dean wasn't alone.

* * *

"Uh oh" Dean said as we looked on the expression of his father's face.

"Your dad's mad, huh?" I asked innocently. Before we came to a complete stop Dean turned to look at me shook his head and tried to give me a reassuring smile. But it wasn't working. I hate being the one to cause a disturbance.

"No!" Dean exaggerated, "My dad's just got a lot on his mind. I kind of broke a rule though..."

"What-" I started but the back two doors opened and John and Sam climbed in the car. I turned around in the front seat to face them, opened my mouth to say something but I wasn't sure of what yet.

"Let's just get back to the motel first." Dean's dad ordered.

We drove in a horrible silence. When Dean said he broke a rule, I was nervous for him. I didn't want to get him in trouble. All I could concentrate on was what it could be. Unless something happened before Dean rescued me, he did everything I could hope for.

We all got out of the car and headed to their motel door. When John opened it we all filed in, the guys put bags and coats on chairs and tables then made themselves at home. That left me standing awkwardly by the door.

"You can sit down, Natasha." Dean chuckled at me. I smiled slightly embarrassed for having no common sense but then quickly sat down next to Dean on the bed he was sitting on.

"So, Natasha, I'm sure you have a lot of questions about what happened tonight. If you're sure about knowing, I'll answer them for you." John told me.

"Thank you, very much. If it wasn't for you guys I could be dead tonight. I know I don't have much living for but I really do appreciate it. The only thing I can think of asking right now is what else is out there? What more can I do to protect others around me?" I said kindly. Through out my thank you speech I kept glancing at Dean to make sure what U was saying is okay. So far, so good. Although, one look back at John told me I must have said something out of the ordinary because he was staring at me.

"You _want_ to know more about the supernatural? You're not scared or want to pretend nothing happened?" John exclaimed at me.

"I get the feeling that you guys don't let people in on what you do for a living very often. So seeing as I'm one of a few, I'm not just going to forget about it when I know I can do something to prevent people getting hurt. That would be selfish." I explained. One more look back at Dean and I saw that he was smiling at me proudly, I was probably blushing but this was no time for girly crushes. I was trying to tell his father that I can handle whatever is needed to keep me safe from this new world I was thrown into tonight.

"Dad, I think we should train her." Dean stated out of the blue.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others mainly because it was an action scene so I wanted it to be separate from the rest so you can focus on that. Let me know if you're enjoying Natasha. If you haven't got want I was wanting to put across yet it's that I want this character to be innocent... Or at least start off that way. (; See how John answers to Dean's request in the next chapter along with more bonding between Datasha.**


	4. Handling The Basics

**a/n: written from Dean's point of view in this chapter. Surprise character involved and a big moment for Natasha and Dean. ;)**

* * *

My dad took a long sigh, clearly not taking to my idea. I wasn't stupid, I knew he would never go for it but I had to ask anyway. There's just something in the back of my mind telling me not to leave yet and it had something to do with Natasha.

"Dean..." He started, "It just can't happen. We've got to leave this town as soon as possible anyway." He turned to Nat and finished, "Sorry Natasha."

"It's okay, I get it." She replied to my father. How can she be so calm? All she wants to do is to protect herself and dad makes up this stupid excuse about leaving soon.

"No! It's not okay." I spoke up. "Dad, all Nat wants to do is learn the basics. You heard her before, she wants to help people and be safe. If getting caught is what you're worried about here, can't we lay low for at least a couple of days and train her? I mean, you should have seen her out there. She was having no problems with that bastard when I showed up. She can do this." I concluded. By 'this' I meant the hunting business in general but I don't think my dad picked up on it. I turned to Natasha to catch her reaction and I was pleasantly surprised when there was a soft shy smile her face.

"I agree with Dean. I think it's a sensible idea for once." Sam said. I didn't know whether to pat him on the back for support or punch him in the arm for offending me. "Think about how many people we saved that now knows about the supernatural but we left before they could bombard us with questions you were too busy to give answers to. They have probably checked themselves into a mental hospital. So if Natasha is willing to, I think we should train her the basics of hunting 101." Sam said to dad. I was shocked, I almost forgot he was in the room. I'm just glad my brother's got my back.

Dad seemed to be weighing up the pros and cons of taking Natasha under our wings for the next few days.

"The best I can do is teach her how to protect herself because we are not staying longer than two days tops. I get that you guys are worried but we haven't got the time for distractions." Dad explained staring right at me. He had stressed the word distractions and I knew what he was really worried about. He thought I was getting too attached to this place, to Natasha. It was true but I had to make him think other wise.

"I know the rules, dad. 'We do what we do and we shut up about it.'" I mimicked, "I haven't forgotten."

"You could have fooled me." He retorted. I never disobey his orders but I felt like this was more than that and it was becoming more about choosing right from wrong. I decided not to start a fight and took the insult.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I promise that I'll my best." Natasha told him. I realised she was trying to distract us from the family feud we were about to have. Dad made a face once again for the second time tonight, It amused me. Dad just hated being called that.

"I know you will, kid." He said. "But please," He urged, "Call me John. Mr Winchester was my father."

"Of course, I'm sorry." She almost panicked. She was trying her hardest to get my dad to like her, it was working but seeing her get all flustered was cute.

"And get out of the habit of saying sorry. We know you are." Dad said in a joking way.

"S-" Nat started but realised she would have gone against what my father had just told her. She shook her head in confusion as she tried to think of a different word. "Okay." She said simply and I chuckled.

"Right!" Dad clapped his hands together and stood up. "We'll start tomorrow once we've all gotten some shut-eye. That all right with you, Natasha? You got a place to stay?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll just go back home and meet up with you tomorrow." She said in a disappointing and scared tone. She didn't want to be alone, especially after tonight.

"You need me to drop you off?" Dad offered.

"No, It's okay. I'll walk from here, there's no trouble." Natasha replied. She got up off my motel bed and walked over to the door about to leave. She was hesitant to touch the door handle and then spun around uncertain of what to say next.

"Can I-" She trailed off, "Can you..." She did again.

"Do you want to stay with us the night, Natasha?" Sam asked her.

"Please?"

"Course she can! Right dad?" I asked him. He sighed. Two Winchesters against one, he would never win.

"Sure." He half gritted through his teeth.

"Thank you, I appreciate the extra help. I don't think I could sleep alone tonight." Natasha nodded in gratitude.

"No problem. Do you need to call anybody to let them no where you are?" He suggested. I flinched, dad didn't know about Natasha having no family or friends right now. He should of, seeing as the ghost we just dealt with was after girls like that. He should have remembered.

"Um, I don't, no." She answered slowly. Then I saw the realisation on my dad's face. _Great, now he remembers._

"Oh no! Work! What am I going to say?" She panicked.

"It'll be fine. I'll come up with something in the morning to tell them. They won't fire you, I won't let them." I said and she seemed to calm down a little.

"I'll go out for dinner, It's been a tough day. You like food right?" Dad asked her.

"Yeah, I love food." She laughed softly. _What a stupid question dad,_ I said to myself.

He picked up his coat and keys and headed out the door telling us not to leave or get in trouble.

"You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor, Nat." I said.

"Dean you don't have to. I really don't want to make more fuss. Besides I have a feeling this motel floor is more comfortable than my bed."

"I insist." I finished off the conversation and we stood staring at each other not at all aware of Sam who was getting uncomfortable.

"So, uh, not that I want to break up this 'conversation' but that basement reeked! I'm taking a shower." He said picking up his bag and headed to the bathroom door.

"You excited or nervous about tomorrow then?" I asked her.

"A bit of both I guess. I don't know what I'm expecting to be honest. Suppose I will just have to actually get on with it." She answered taking her jacket type sweater off and shoes then sitting on the pillow end of the bed.

"I'm quite impressed, you know. I think you're handling this really well." I complimented sitting down at the opposite end.

"You have no idea how much I'm screaming inside." She joked.

"You shouldn't be worried, I know you'll do fine." I smiled at her. "But, my dad..." Her face frowned. "He might get a bit too tough on you sometimes but he doesn't realise it at the time. What I'm trying to say is that he can get caught up in the moment and he might get harsh or yell at you but he won't mean it, I swear! He's a good guy." I tried to warn her in an assuring way. She nodded in understanding.

"I can see he's a good guy. I mean, he would have to be to bring up you so well." She said. _Was she flirting?_I amused myself.

"That's sweet." I laughed playfully.

We talked more about other, non-supernatural, things. As if we were just picking up our talk from this morning. I learned that her birthday was March 9th and she learnt mine. We then went onto exchanging facts about ourselves like our favourites and dislikes. Nothing flirty or soppy like we had talked about in the Impala before but this was nice too. It was really refreshing and nice to have someone else to talk to other than 'no-it-all' Sam or 'grumpy-guts' dad. It was also pleasantly different to talk to a girl without looking for a hook up, yet I know me and Natasha had something going on in that department as well. It was stranger than other times, this just feels different. It feels _more._

"Thank you, Dean." She said taking me out of my daze.

"You're welcome. It's my job."

"No. That as well but... Thank you for being there and being my friend. I forgot what it was like and now I'm just starting to remember how much I miss that." She said sadly. I softly placed my hand over hers. It was upsetting to know that she had never had a proper friend before. Even I had taken a close liking to some in high school. And it's me! The anti-social drop out. _Huh, I guess we're both drop outs._

"Like I said. You're welcome." I smiled. "Anyway, it's a two-way street. I can't remember the last time I talked this much to someone who wasn't Sammy or dad. So, I guess, thank you too." And she giggled.

"Dad back yet?" Sam interrupted coming out of the bathroom. Just then I noticed that me and Natasha had gotten closer on the bed and copied each other by sitting cross-legged facing each other.

"No, should be though." I said. As if on cue the motel door opened reviling dad and two bags of food. _Finally!_

"Tuck in. I didn't know what you wanted Natasha, so I just got you the same as Dean. Which I'm now starting to think was a bad idea seeing as he could eat a horse in one sitting." I wasn't mad, It was true after all. I gave a toothy grin towards Natasha.

"Please! You love extra large cheeseburger, fries, coke and cheesy sticks, right?" I winked.

"Bring it!" She replied.

We dug in straight away, only breathing when we had to. When me and Natasha finished our meals nearer enough at the same time we looked up to see Sammy and dad staring at us. I was used to it.

"Is there ketchup on my face?" I asked impatiently.

"You we get, we're just surprised Natasha managed to beat you." Sam said.

"I can't remember the last time I had decent food." She shrugged.

"If you think that's decent food, there's something wrong." Dad said. She blushed as she thought she might have over killed it by eating as fast as me but I failed to see a problem.

"Thank you for paying for the food by the way. You didn't have to."

"No problem. You know Natasha, I think you should give a lesson to the boys on manners at some point tomorrow. That way they can benefit too." My dad suggested.

"Thanks dad." Me and Sam mumbled. I turned to face Natasha who was trying to hide a yawn but it didn't work and ended up alerting everyone else on the table.

"You don't mind if I go to bed now, do you?" She asked us.

"Course not. It's probably best too since we've got a lot to cover tomorrow. Sam you better start thinking about it too." Dad said.

As she put the her rubbish in the bin she was about to enter the bathroom but then recollected that she wasn't at her house and made a bee-line to the bed.

"Nat, do you need to borrow clothes? I got a spare toothbrush as well." I asked.

"Thank you, Dean."

I gave her the night essentials and she had gone to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sam had just finished his late night dinner and went hit the bed and was already out like a light. I didn't realise how exhausted he must have been from today. _All day with dad, where's his award?_

Nat came out of the bathroom in my grey sweatpants and oversized black top with her own socks on.

"Goodnight Dean." She looked a me with a grateful smile and climbed into bed.

"Night, Nat." I replied.

I looked at Dad to see that he had one of his unimpressed looks and I just hoped he wasn't planning on lecturing me now. I was 18 for goodness sake.

"Dean let's have a talk out side." He said. _Oh fan-freaking-tastic._

Once outside and closing the motel door where Natasha and Sam slept, we made our way over to the car park and awkwardly stood near the impala.

"Dean..."

"Just spit it out, dad." I said but he raised his eyebrows. "Sorry."

"Dean, you recall that other rule this family has?"

"Em..." I said, acting dumb. "No dogs in the car?"

"Natasha's a good girl, a monkey good see that. I don't want you to end up breaking her heart."

"I wasn't planning on it, dad." I said through my teeth, slightly insulted now.

"More importantly, I don't want you with a broken heart either."

"What are you saying?" I squinted my eyes.

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to turn out to be the two days maximum deal we all agree on. What I'm saying is that I don't want to get romantically involved with Natasha, is that understood?"

I didn't say anything. _Could he do that? _He was my father. _Could he do that? _He was responsible for keeping us safe. _Could he? _He didn't actually have the right.

"Why would you forbid that?" I asked still going with the dumb card.

"I'm not stupid, son. You don't just ask to get out of a hunt and you don't normally take off in the middle of one for anybody."

"Well dad, you've got it all wrong. There's nothing going on." _Not that I don't want it to._

"Then keep it that way." He demanded. I nodded my head in agreement.

We headed back to the motel and I made a bed in between Sammy and Nat while dad took the lousy excuse for a couch the motel provided.

_I saw myself lying down on a bed asleep but slowly waking up. All of a sudden I saw myself panic and I focused my attention to the cause of the disturbance. On the ceiling was Natasha, abdomen slashed open and fear in her eyes. I've seen this before, with my mother. _

_I could hear myself shout 'no!' and Natasha screaming 'Yellow eyes' over and over again. I tried to help them both from my position but I couldn't move._

* * *

Meanwhile in the land of the conscious John woke up to his son screaming. He was full alert and grabbed his shotgun beside him.

"Dean! Wake up!" Sammy said shaking his brother. "Dad! He's not waking up." He said as John ran by his side.

"DEAN!" He shouted at him. His strong, loud, deep voice seemed to do the trick and Dean shot up, breathing loudly mumbling something John or Sam couldn't make out. In a few seconds Dean seemed to come to his senses and calmed down. John put a hand to his shoulder and waited until his son looked him straight in the eyes.

"You okay there?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Dean stuttered out but then began to chuckle, "Bad dream, I guess."

John was about to chuckle with his sons, Natasha started to mumble something in her sleep. Just then John noticed that she had not woken up to Dean's screaming and was now covered in a light sweat and twitching.

"Yellow eyes, yellow eyes, yellow eyes..." The Winchesters heard from Natasha. Sam rose up from kneeling to his brother in complete confusion, as if he was hearing things. John thought the same and moved a little closer to her side but Dean, he was in pure shock and sprung to his feet walking straight to her side.

"No." Dean gasped out. "This can't be happening." His whispered to himself. Dean turned to face his dad, "We're having the same dream!"

Natasha's mumbling of 'yellow eyes' seemed to die down but then she went into a full panic attack.

"Dean! Help me, Dean!" She started groaning. Dean had a disgusting feeling that she was now dreaming of being burned to death and knew he had to put a stop to it as soon as possible.

Dean grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Natasha! Wake up, it's not real!"

* * *

I continued shouting for Natasha to wake up but she just kept sobbing. Her temperature was rising and I was struggling to keep it together, especially after the lecture I got from dad about staying away from her.

In my dream we looked older and now that I think about it, I never recognised where we were. Dad's going to want to figure this out after me and Natasha get interrogated.

Natasha gasped awake, pulling me out of my loop of telling her to wake up and she clung to me.

"Dean." She repeated over again as if she was still having the nightmare. I looked at dad and Sam to see that they were watching the scene with interest and I thought carefully about my next actions. Nothing that will get my teased by Sam, lectured by dad or nothing that might upset Natasha.

"Hey," I said softly, "You okay now? You were only dreaming." She sniffled her tears away, lifted her head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"I was burning. It hurt. You were. So much screaming." She was saying through her deep breaths.

"You kids want to tell me what that was all about?" John almost shouted.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up Mr. Winchester. I really am." Natasha apologised.

"It's okay Natasha, but I need to know what that nightmare was about. You too Dean, spill."

Natasha looked at me with pleading eyes. "You had it too?" She whimpered at me. My heart broke, I just wanted to cuddle up with her right there and then. I couldn't quite speak up yet so I just nodded yes to her.

"It was the demon." I said. By now Natasha's eyes had grown wide, she didn't know about demons yet. I felt horrible being the one to break it to her.

"Demons." She whispered as if she was convincing herself that they were real.

"But it was just a dream, right dad? It can't mean anything." I said.

"I don't know, son. I guess my hunch was correct. Looks like Natasha will be staying with us for a while until we figure this out. I don't want you kids to get hurt. Dream or not, there's no way Natasha knew about yellow eyes. Even having the same dream is a different case in its self. We'll take it one step at a time, alright?" Dad said, directing the last part to Nat.

"This is creepy." Sam commented. I wanted to slap him over the head.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"I say we hold off the training and head to Missouri. We'll find some answers there."

"Dad, how is driving to Missouri going to solve this problem." I asked.

"Not the state. She's a physic, helped me out once or twice before."

"We can still train her a little on the way. Being in the back seat of the Impala for hours, might give us something to do." Sam suggested.

"Is that going to be all right for you, Natasha? Up for road trip?" Dad asked her, who was being more quiet than usual. I noticed that she was still close to tears since she was probably still thinking about dying in her, our, dreams. I can't say it didn't effect me to. Watching someone die like that and not being able to do anything to help. It's not just anyone too, it was Nat. It also wasn't any normal way to die, it was the same way my mom had. There's a connection somehow and this Missouri chick could tell up the answers.

"I've probably lost my job anyway for bailing last night. And I have nothing else to do."

"You didn't bail. I say under the circumstances, they shouldn't be allowed to do that." Sam mentioned.

"No..." She sighed, "I was on my last warning already and then I was late again last morning. Anyway, we need to find out what's going on right? No time like the present." She fake smiled.

_I had made her late yesterday morning?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Look on the bright side, Dean." She stated then continued, "I can finally get away from this dump and go on a road trip with you guys. I know I don't know you very well but you make it easy to trust you. I feel protected around you. That's what you do for a living though, so I shouldn't be surprised. This is a good thing, once you've taught me how to protect myself, I won't be so scared any more. And I'll get out of your hair."

"That's a good attitude, Natasha. It'll be wise to keep it." My dad said to her.

"There's not much we can do right now, it's 4am. We'll try and get some more rest before we jet, maybe stop by your house to get a few things." Dad planned. This had never happened to us before, taking a stranger under our wing but after what just happened something bigger is going down. I just hope it doesn't get anyone killed like it usually does.

It didn't take long for my dad to get back to sleep again. Just before Sam was about to doze off as well, I heard him mumble.

"Don't worry Dean, it will be okay. Somehow it always is."

"I know, Sammy." With that I noticed his breathing steady and he was out.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep again and if I couldn't Natasha definitely wouldn't be able to. It must have been half an hour before I was sure of it.

"Natasha?" I whispered from the floor.

"Dean?" She answered back. I chuckled really softly.

"Doesn't look like resting is helping any."

"I'm being silly. Just paranoid that when I close my eyes again, I'll be back on the ceiling." I flinched at her answer, distracting her was kind of difficult when she brought it up.

"I know. I felt so helpless. That's not what I'm suppose to be, I save people." I heard Natasha move before I saw her. She poked her head down to look at me.

"It was just a dream. I'm alive. See?" and she pinched her arm. She must have done it a little too hard because she made a sore face that I thought was adorable.

"Want to get some fresh air?" I asked.

"Now?" I nodded back. "Okay." She agreed. She quietly got out of the covers and went over to her shoes while I did the same. I picked up my jacket and looked one last time to see if we had woken up either Sam or dad but we were good.

I silently closed the door and we walked across the car park to the impala and I jumped up on the hood then Natasha copied with a small giggle.

"Are you allowed to do this?" She asked me. I just shrugged.

"Probably not. Dad can get a bit too protective and go nuts if I don't tell him where I go. I'm sure it'll be fine though, we'll get back before they wake up anyway."

"So... This demon. You know about it?"

"Yeah." I paused. "It killed my mom."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"No, it's okay. You have a right to know now, I suppose." I looked at her to see her look back at me. It was still dark and would be for the next few hours since it was winter, so it was a bit chilly and the stars we really bright.

"I was 4 when she died. I still remember it though, it's not something you can forget." I continued.

"You can't forget the people you love, no matter how hard you try." She agreed with me.

"I remember the whole day. We were planning on going on holiday, then all of a sudden a fire starts and she's gone. It changed my dad the most though. He's so closed off now, doesn't talk to me as much and just gives orders. He says it's to keep me and Sammy safe but... Now, I just think hunting the demon that killed my mom has consumed him. It all he thinks about now." I realised I had gone a bit teary eyed.

"How is it that I can easily talk to you about my mom but with my family we avoid it like the plague?" I said with a laugh.

"It just is. I know it's the same with me." Nat said.

"I can't imagine what it's like for you though. You've lost both of your parents."

"Yeah." She said with a sad sigh and looked up to the sky. "But they wouldn't want their deaths to control the rest of my life. So I distract myself, work too hard and I don't have anyone to blame. I guess that's how I deal."

"How did they die?" I asked slowly and hesitantly.

"My father passed away when I was 10, he was in a car crash and died on impact. It's what the doctor said. And my mom, she died about a year ago due to a mugging. Grandparents died before my time and didn't have any other relatives. We were a small family to begin with and now it's just me."

"Sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Dean. It's just life. It's either good to you or evil, then sometimes it's a bit of both." She looked back at me with a smile.

"You're quite the Dr. Phil, you know."

"Thanks." We laughed.

We just stared up at the night sky for a bit longer until I notice her shiver. I took off my leather jacket and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." We shared a look and for some reason the moment just felt right. I moved my head closer to hers and looked down at her lips, she seemed a bit nervous but I was so sure of it. I licked my lips and we shared a soft kiss. I was completely in the moment. I never knew kisses could feel like this, my heart was racing just as if I was on a hunt. I pulled back to see her reaction and for some reason it seemed like she was worried.

"How was that?" She asked me. _Huh?_

"How was it?" I repeated, obviously confused about why she asked. "It was some kiss. It was amazing." I said. I noticed her relax and let out a deep breath.

"Don't laugh at me." She made me promise and I nodded my head. "But that was my first kiss." She said shyly.

"Really?" I said in utter disbelief. No way could a girl as hot as Natasha never been kissed before.

"Does that mean..." I trailed off, thinking she would get the message.

"Yeah." She sighed and looked back to the sky. "I'm still a virgin."

"Wow." I couldn't really speak, I just hoped I didn't frighten her off.

"That doesn't freak you out, does it?" She looked back at me.

"No, not at all. It's just, people in this town must be super blind if you've never done anything before. You're gorgeous. Unless, it's a choice. Is it?"

"It's kind of why I find it hard to believe you think I'm the slightest bit attractive. Nobody's ever giving me a chance before. But I think It's because I don't know anyone. I dropped out of high school before I was in that boy-ish phase. And then I got caught up in work so much, I didn't have the time to go out searching for a boyfriend or a 'hook up'. So, it's was just never the right time or place."

"I understand." I smiled at her.

"So, as you know now I'm sort of inexperienced in this situation but... What did it mean?"

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "Even after my dad told me not to get 'romantically involved' with you, it felt right. I can't really explain it."

"Oh." She said.

"I'll be honest with you: I've never done the relationship thing either. I haven't told dad or Sammy this before but it's not because I'm some womanizer. I think dicks like that are total douches but In the line of work my family do, there just can't be any risks by getting tied down to someone like that."

"Then why are you, with me?" She asked quietly.

"Because you seem worth the risk." Natasha surprised me this time by insinuating our second kiss that turned into a make out session. We pulled away from each other with smiles on our faces but mine was more like a Cheshire cat grin.

"Looks like you are definitely staying with us for longer than two days. There's no way I'm letting you go after that. You sure you've never done this before?" I joked.

"I just went with it. I'm not terrible, am I?" She asked making a cringe face.

"You are fantastic." I complimented that made her blush. "Hey, If we're going to do this... We can't let my dad find out. He'll tear me a new one."

"Okay, anything that won't get you in trouble. I'm fine with whatever 'this' is."

"Let's just take it slow and find out where it's going. But I have a good feeling about us."

"You do, Dean? Even after that really life-like dream we had?"

"It's a road block. It's something we can fix." I assured her. "Come on, let's head back inside." I gave her a hand down the hood of the Impala.

When we sneaked back in the motel room someone was already awake, waiting for us.


	5. Some Truths

This must be what people are on about when they said they are on cloud 9. I couldn't stop smiling. My first kiss slash make out session was with Dean Winchester who not long ago saved my life. I'm still not fully sure of what he wanted from this but taking it slow was a good move. When we spend more time together who knows what we could be.

I never thought this would happen to me, at least not now. It had been so easy to talk to him and tell him the truth. We learnt a lot about each other in the early morning, I guess sharing secrets and inner thoughts would do that.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed but not as loud to wake John who was, thankfully, still asleep. Sam was sitting up right on his bed, relaxing. "What are you doing up?" He said as he closed the door and headed back to his home-made bed on the floor.

"Just did, I guess. What about you two, where did you go?" Sam whispered.

"We couldn't get back to sleep so Dean thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air, that's all. I think it worked as well cause I'm feeling much better now." I answered him.

"Good." Dean told me with a smile. He then looked over to the alarm clock and noticed the time. "It's 7:30am? Wow."

"Time flies..." I was about to say a witty comment but just remembered our deal to not tell anyone about us so I just trailed off, hoping to get away with it.

"I could probably go out and get us all some breakfast about now. Any requests?" Dean said the last bit in a posh accent that made me laugh a little.

"Whatever you're getting, please. You seem to have good taste." I said referring back to the meal last night.

"You think _Dean _has good taste in food? We might need to get your head checked, Natasha."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean retorted. "Dad should be up soon. Will you two be all right by yourselves?"

"Should be." I assured Dean.

"Okay, I won't be long." He said picking up the his leather jacket that I put down on the bed and headed out the door for some breakfast.

"So..." I struggled, I didn't really have anything to say at this time of the morning but Sam picked up the conversation for me.

"So, you okay now?"

"Yeah I don't know what happened. It just seemed so real." I got a small shiver from reminding myself of the dream and me feeling all that pain. All I could see was Dean's face, he looked so scared.

"We'll figure it out, it's what we do."

"So do you like living like this? All the motels and travelling." I wondered.

"Not really. Worst of all I hate switching schools every three weeks."

"You like school?"

"Yeah, unlike Dean I actually have a brain." He joked. For a second he seemed hesitant but continued none the less. "I'm actually planning on staying at school."

"Does your dad know?" When he didn't answer I knew what was bothering him. "But that's the problem. You don't think he will approve?"

"I know he won't." Sam said with certainty.

"How come?" I made my way underneath the covers again like I was about to get my bedtime story. I don't think Sam has even told Dean this yet, I feel bad for imposing. I noticed Sam look over to the couch to check that John was still asleep.

"He's all about the job. He doesn't think school will help me in life or he thinks I'm prioritising it over family. Something stupid like that."

"I take you haven't talked to Dean about this."

"He'll be with my dad. I just don't want him to think I'm abandoning him. To Dean, family is the most important thing in the world. If I left I know he would be devastated."

"You could try telling him how you feel about it." I suggested.

"Dean doesn't do soppy moments." Huh, I was learning a lot about Dean through his brother. Almost like a different point of view. But both were him. It made me feel warm knowing that to Dean family mean everything. The 'soppy moments' confused me though, not half an hour ago we were deep in one. Was I different?

John stirred and I knew me and Sam's conversation was over. Maybe I'll ask him later if he's got any progress.

"You kids already up?" John grumbled half asleep. He took a look around the room and saw that the bathroom door was open yet Dean's bed was empty. "Where's Dean?"

"Gone to get breakfast." Sam stated.

"Sam, start getting ready. I want to leave as soon as possible." John ordered.

"Okay, sir." He answered back with a slight tone of sarcasm. He must do that often because John didn't answer back.

Sam picked up his clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to get ready. That left me alone with John Winchester.

"So Natasha, tell me a bit about yourself."

It wasn't as bad as I thought. At first I thought our one-to-one would be more like a test to see how okay I really was. Turns out he just wanted to know more about me before travelling together. Made sense seeing as I am sort of a stranger to him.

I talked about who my family were, my job and how rough I've been living for the past year. He also wanted to know about my future, what I hoped for it. I had to think for a minute but I honestly couldn't think of anything. I told John that my future was wherever life takes me.

Throughout our discussion I could hear a tone to Johns voice that was authoritative. I understood how it can intimidate his sons. I knew were I stood with him, do what he says with my best. Apparently, that was one of Dean's motto's as well.

"So you doing okay with Dean?" John asked me out of the blue. I was busy explaining last night and how we beat the ghost and John switches the conversation to a different side.

I was stumped, again, I couldn't think of what to say. I knew there was something with Dean but as me and him talked about last night, we didn't exactly know what. We agreed to see how it pans out and to not tell his dad.

Thankfully, Sam finally choose that moment to come out of the bathroom effectively ending my interrogation with his father.

"Dean isn't back yet?" Sam asked. John looked at the time and frowned.

"It's almost been an hour, he should have been back by now." His father complained. It probably had something to do with the car. After talking with Sam and John, they both mentioned Dean's love for the Impala. Sam mocked his brother for calling it 'baby' and John mentioned under his breath about him giving it to Dean soon.

"You weren't torturing Natasha were you?" Sam narrowed his eyes at his dad.

"Oh no, Sammy. It was fine." I answered for him with a polite smile.

When Dean did decide to show up again, he opened the door quite loudly alerting everyone. The cocky-innocent smirk he did when he looked compelled me to smile back at him.

"Where have you been? You were gone almost an hour." John wondered.

"I don't care, give me my food. I'm starving." Sam said taking the bags out of his brother's hands.

"Just had to get more gas and find a good breakfast place that does take out." He said vaguely. There must have been something more but I didn't want to ask if It wasn't important.

After breakfast and a negotiation with a reluctant John, Dean drove me back to my place to collect items for the road.

"Did you hear him back there?" Dean chuckled to me on the drive there. "'I'm giving you two an hour to get there and straight back'" He mocked in a deep voice making me laugh at his antics, "You'd think he's paranoid or something." He continued.

"I guess he has a right to be, now..." I shrugged. Dean made a thinking face and smirked.

"Oh yeah." He looked over my way and winked.

"Wow, this is going to be so different. Me, Dean Winchester, settling down with one gorgeous woman." I blushed. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to his compliments.

"I don't want to get you in trouble." I sighed, "I feel like a burden already."

"You feel like a gift to me." Dean retaliated. "That was really cheesy." He decided.

"Just a little." I agreed with him. "So this job... It's dangerous, do you guys get hurt a lot?" I wondered.

"It is dangerous and you can sometimes get hurt. But, I don't know, just knowing you save people's lives seems to outweigh all the bad stuff." He said with a small curl of his lips. He's proud of what he does and I'm proud of that.

"I thought so." I agreed, nodding my head. Then I remembered the discussion me and Sam had this morning. It got me thinking if he felt the same way as his brother.

"Hey Dean, do you think Sammy feels the same way?" I must have surprised him with the question as he didn't know how to answer.

"I think so, he should. Why do you ask?"

"He was telling me some things this morning about 'the hunting life' and maybe you should talk to him about it. He seems to really care about what you think." I suggested softly not wanting to upset him.

"What did he say?" Dean asked, wrinkling his eyebrows together.

"About how much he loves going to school." I hinted to him.

"Yeah, he's such a little dork." He smiled to himself. "How come he just doesn't come and talk to me?" He asked in confusion.

"Like I said, he cares about what you think. I suppose he's scared to." Dean was silent for a moment taking in what I said.

"Thanks." and I looked at him, "For telling me." He went on and held my hand as a gesture.

Dean parked the car and opened my door for me, which I thought was completely sweet. He told me to pack light or his father would take a hissy-fit. I decided to mostly bring spare clothes since I didn't have much else. However, I did take a picture of my family out of a frame and placed it in my bag that I would be living out of.

We then drove back to the motel as we were under the clock, courtesy of John, Dean took the wrong turn into town.

"We going somewhere else?"

"I think you'll like it." And that's all Dean said. To my amazement he parked the car once again outside the jewellers. The one where I sold my mother's ring for money. I stared at the shop and got out of the car and walked over to the window. I felt Dean stand beside me and I looked at him gratefully.

"You took me to say goodbye?" I gasped out.

"Actually, I took us here to buy it back." He said flashing a credit card around.

"You did?" I was in a complete trance. I felt as though I was going to burst. "With your money? You can't." I explained.

"I can. And I think you should stop being so humble for these couple of minutes and let me do this for you." He told me and smiled.

"Thank you so much." I said slowly showing that I really appreciate what he's going for me. I gave him a bear hug and kissed his cheek as I let go of him.

"What are we waiting for?" He said enthusiastically and grabbed my hand, taking us into the shop. I pointed out which one was Jane's, my mother. I didn't even let the shopkeeper get a chance to wrap it up before I put it on my right hand and stared at it. I thought I would never get it back and after selling it, I felt incredibly guilty.

I couldn't hide my happiness and gave Dean a wide grin. I probably had glazed over eyes, but I didn't care this time.

We left the shop and I couldn't get rid of my smile and it was all because of Dean. I kept thanking him and he kept saying it was nothing.

Before Dean got out of the Impala, he put his hand around my waist stopping me from getting out of the car. I looked at him surprised wondering what he was up to.

"This might be the last time we're alone for a while and I just want to do this." I approached him closer understanding his intention and he kissed me on the lips, slowly and softly as if he was memorizing the moment. I knew that's what I was doing. I pulled back and accidentally let a 'yummy' noise while doing so. He chuckled at me and we headed back inside.

The next time we were in the car we were headed to Missouri.

Along the way Sam was teaching me more things about the Supernatural. I was shocked on how much there is to learn. It was a lot to take in.

"...and there the ways to kill a shapeshifter. Werewolves are actually quite similar as-"

"Sam, could we take a break for a while? I'm still digesting the part were people can get possessed." I interrupted him. I felt slightly bad about it though, I was the one who asked for this. I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought.

"Good idea, Nat." Dean said from the front, "I'm getting sick of your high-pitched voice, Sammy."

Sam whacked him over the head with the book he was ready from.

"Sam!" His brother growled. I laughed inside, watching the Winchester siblings be themselves was comforting. It made me wish I had a brother or sister.

"Dean, knock it off." John told his son before he turned around in his seat to cause more havoc. John was about to turn on the stereo when Dean suddenly sat up straight like a meerkat.

"Dad where does Missouri live?" He said with caution in his voice. I noticed him almost frantically look at the scenery outside.

John sighed and braced himself. "Lawrence, Kansas." He stated.

"Then couldn't we have called her over the phone instead?" Dean sounded disappointed. I wonder what was making him feel that way so I subtly looked at Sam for an answer.

"It's where we used to live before the fire." He whispered back at me.

Now I understood. It was their home when they had a normal life. I wonder if Dean's ever been back since.

Finally making it to the state of Kansas, I noticed that inside the car had gotten more tense. John was white knuckling it, Dean was unusually quiet and Sam looked worried.

Throughout the drive Sam was still teaching me new things. He says after his dad would teach me Latin and Dean would teach me the practical stuff such as firearms.

I hadn't had a lot of sleep last night and every other night I had been scraping the last of my energy, so to say I was tired was an understatement. I didn't want to fall asleep yet since we just entered the state and it would be that long until we reached our destination. However, my weak body had other plans and I began to feel my heavy eyes close.

_I was still on the ceiling screaming at Dean's panicked face on the bed. It was as if the nightmare had picked itself off where it left off. I could feel the heat intensify and the pain in my stomach grow to an unbearable feeling. _

_Then everything went by so fast. I heard the explosion, Dean calling my name, sirens replying and even babies crying. Yet I was still alive, I couldn't die in my dream and I wouldn't wake up._

"Natasha!" I grabbed for the nearest thing next to me to balance myself which happened to be John. I calmed my breathing and took in my surroundings. We had pulled over on the side of the road and John had opened my door with his hands still on my shoulders. Dean had taken John's place in front of the steering wheel but was facing directly at me and was sweating like crazy.

I let out some sort of whimper or noise that wasn't quiet normal but sounded like a sob.

"I'm never falling asleep again." I promised myself out loud.

"Good thing we've almost arrived cause this things just gotten crazier." John sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I felt it to." Dean quietly said. "Felt what too?" I stared at him.

"The fire." He simply said.

"But you weren't even sleeping, Dean." Sam said.

"Trust me, Sammy, I felt it too. Got the headache to prove it."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen." I kept mumbling sorry with my hands covering my face. I was so confused.

"Nat." I heard but I was still panicky, "Nat, look at me." I lifted my head up to see Dean stare straight at me. "We're about to get some answers in what? Half an hour dad?" Who nodded in confirmation. "We're almost there." He assured me. I just nodded.

"Okay, I'm fine. Sooner we get there, right?"

We all got our of the car with John leading the way. Somehow I still can't believe I'm here, I actually just left the hell I lived in but I also just left my only home.

Missouri Mosley was waiting for us at her front door. Me and Dean were trailing behind when Dean put his hand discretely on my back, which made me shiver, and whispered to me.

"Everything's going to be all right, Nat. I promise. Team Datasha remember?" He said with a smile and a soft chuckle. "Team Datasha" I quietly repeated after him and smiled at the memory.

We separated apart a bit more and was now facing the physic.

"John." She nodded sadly. "Let's get you kids inside."

We trailed after her into her living room and sat on the sofa. I notice Dean being occupied somewhere else only to have my suspicions confirmed.

"Boy, you better ask before you scoff them all down!" She told off Dean who had made a bee-line towards the cupcakes on the table.

"I didn't do anything!" He complained which made me laugh and I heard Sam chuckle behind me.

"Yet." She replied. I think I like her already. She certainly knows how to keep people in their place.

Forgetting about his intentions, Dean came back on sat on the sofa with the rest of us while John stood.

"You said you could help over the phone?" John said getting down to business.

"I can do my best. Of course, If I even find anything."

"Natasha, sweety, you can trust me. All I'm planning to do is look at the dream myself." Missouri told me. I looked over at Dean as if somehow I needed his permission or reassurance that everything would be fine and he nodded for me to go ahead. I took a deep breath fearing to see the dream myself again and made my way forward to her. She place her hand on my head which made me flinch.

"It's okay, honey. I have no intention of hurting you." The physic said. "Close your eyes." And I did what I was told.

Whatever she was doing, it was weird. It felt like she was pushing my mind, like fingers were in my brain searching for something. I was paralysed from that moment. Completely blank and I couldn't move, it's also when the nightmare hunted my vision again.

I could hear myself whimpering and muffled voices but I still couldn't move. I was burning up again as the dream progressed and I didn't want to do this any more.

I felt the pressure on my mind lift and I almost staggered backwards.

"I didn't like that at all." I croaked out. I realised that my cheeks were wet, I had been crying but I never realised. "What the hell?"

"It's best if you sit down now, Natasha." She told me. I could see a slight panic in Dean's eyes as I sat back down and concern in Sam's.

"I'm fine." I told Dean knowing he was about to ask and I shook my head. I must still been in a daze.

"See anything useful?" John asked Missouri.

"I've only witnessed her side of the dream. You said Dean had the same?" their father nodded.

"Looks like it's your turn, boy."

"I don't want to be mind raped thank you very much." Dean said stubbornly. He made a cute face and all I want to do was kiss it.

"You want to help Natasha, this is what you've got to do." John ordered obviously using me against him. Dean wasn't kidding when he said his dad noticed our connection. If Dean wants to keep out secret up were going to have to put on a show.

Dean mumbled something under his breath about being used and Sam just sighed.

Missouri did the same thing to Dean but this time I was watching. I stared in interest as she looked like she was concentrating and Dean's arms fell to his sides. We heard him mumble the words 'no' and 'Nat' over and over then he too almost tripped over.

"God, I better not get a headache." He complained.

"Stop your whining, boy and sit down. I'm trying to help you."

"Well?" John asked her.

"It's unusual. They seem to have some sort of connection to each other." She told John as his we were not in the room.

"What does that mean and how?"

"Like..." She trailed off and started at us, "I haven't the faintest how they are doing it. It happens in witchcraft but I haven't heard about it randomly happening like this."

"You think a witch did something to them. How is this all connected to the demon?"

"Slow down, John. You'll give yourself a heat attack. Firstly, It's not a witch I haven't sensed anything that not suppose to be there. It almost as if it was a memory they were replying over and over. Reminded me a lot of what happened that night with Mary." She said. I felt Sam and Dean tense beside me at the mention of their mother.

"You think this could be from the future?" John made is voice higher. I saw Dean's eyes go wide and Sam mutter 'This is crazy' but I couldn't bring myself to give a response.

"No!" Missouri quickly assured us and I could literally feel the tension leave. "All I know is that the dream didn't come from these two. It's not their imagination, a memory or a vision of the future. And I hate to say it but, something might be messing with Dean and poor Natasha."

"If it's not a witch, then what would be doing that?" Sam asked with a gulp.

"The dreams are about the yellow-eyed demon so..." She trailed off letting us figure out ourselves. But did she really think that the demon that killed their mother was causing this? How am I even involved?

"Is he close?" John said in determination.

"That sort of powerful demon doesn't have to be close to do something like this."

"Is there anyway to stop the dreams?"

"I can make something for them, yes." The physic generously provided.

"Thank you." I finally spoke up.

"Kids, um, why don't you take the bags from the car and put them in the guest rooms while I talk with Missouri alone." John said.

* * *

Once Dean, Sam and Natasha left the room John's face turned colder than before.

"This is the first connection with the demon I've had since Mary, there's got to be something else we can do for more information."

"Look John, I know you've got a lot on your plate right now but you need to think about your kids before you go and do something stupid. Don't you think it would be a better idea to protect Dean and Natasha and not finding a way to bring the demon closer?"

"Not if we're wanting to put the demon in the ground for good. I can't let an opportunity pass like this."

"So what are you exactly planning to do, huh? You don't even know how to contact the demon through their dreams. Your going on dead ends."

John was at a loss. He knew the wiser thing to do was to protect his children and their recent addition the best he could but he just couldn't get the idea of finally killing the demon that torn his family apart for good. _No. Mary wouldn't want this_, John reasoned with himself.

But he would drive to Bobby's to make sure there was nothing more he could do.

* * *

"Dad's going to leave us here, isn't he." Sam said. Sam didn't like the way his father treats them, I could see that.

"Probably but he's got a lot to think about right now. He's doing the best he can." And Dean obviously think his father is a hero. "Don't go picking fights with him like you normally do this time, okay? You two give a freaking headache."

"You guys fight a lot?" I asked, purely curious.

"It's not my fault." Sam shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes and looked completely unimpressed.

"It's all your fault, Sammy. If you just learn to keep your gob shut and do what he says my life would be much quieter." Sam through the bag he was carrying on the ground at look Dean straight in the eye.

"Like you, you mean? The perfect son or should I say soldier?" Sam growled at his brother. Dean looked at me giving a 'Is he serious' look but I didn't want to get involved and cause drama so I just took a step back.

"Sam what's your problem?"

"This life is Dean! You're honestly going to tell me you're not sick of it?"

"It's not the Ritz but it's worth it, Sam!"

"I just want to be normal." Sam muttered and picked up his bag and headed inside but Dean heard it. As soon as he did he looked at the ground disappointed and sad then looked to me. My heart broke for him. I came up closer and gave a rub on his shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"We aren't exactly The Bradey's" Dean chuckled it off.

"I know every family has got it's problems but if you need to talk it out with someone you know you're team mate will be all ears." I winked at him. After finding out via Sam that Dean doesn't like to open up to people I gave it a shot to confirm my thoughts.

"I know you are." Dean smiled at me. So, It was just me he let see his softer side. I guess he couldn't really be like that towards his father with the way he is and he couldn't with his brother because he thinks it's his job to be strong for him.

"Hey, what do you say we go shooting?" Dean said, dramatically changing the subject.

"Can we?" I replied slightly more excited than I intended. I always thought shooting a gun was badass, never thought I would get the chance to hold one though.

"I take that as a yes. Sure, course we can! Plus, you need to learn anyway."

* * *

"It won't work, you know." Missouri told John. They were now in the kitchen and they were drinking coffee, catching up.

"I know you've said it's a bad idea looking more into this but-"

"No not that. I already know I can't change a Winchester's decision once they've made their mind up on something. That's kind of why it won't work." Missouri cut him off.

"What won't work then?"

"You're whole no romance rule between your eldest and Natasha."

"What do you mean? Dean promised me he wouldn't. He wouldn't go behind my back like that." John clarified Look at him like a lost cause she dropped the subject. He obviously was overlooking her warnings. She knew they new love between the two teenagers, she can read their thoughts after all.

"So, when do you think you'll be back?"

* * *

"Why kind of just left Sammy, you know." I told Dean. We were in a field somewhere preparing for my training and he had just dropped the rest of the bags on the side of the road for Sam when he came back to get more.

"He'll get over it. Anyway, he deserved it." He said setting up some soda cans on a block of wood.

"So you doing okay being back home?"

"So far, yeah but I've been distracting myself."

"Like this?" Motioning to the gun set up. He smirked and got up from kneeling, coming towards me.

"No, like this." He kissed me and I dropped the gun I was examining on the grass. I put my hands on his face, focused on him as he started stroking my hips.

"You're lucky that wasn't loaded." Dean chuckled picking up the gun I dropped.

"It would have been your fault, catching me off guard like that." I teased.

"What about you? You've kind of been thrown into this hunting stuff. Are you doing okay?" He asked and I thought about it for a moment.

"I realise that Sam sort of sees the downside to it and I guess that's why he wants out but I'm kind of with you on this one. I would still be working at a job that was crap, slowly killing myself towards exhaustion or finally using up my life lines and something horrible happening to me. Darrell had been threatening me for the past few months, I figured it was only a matter of time before he actually did what he had been saying.

I'm viewing this life as a second chance. I mean, saving people's lives? That's pretty incredible."

"It's actually kind of scary how wise you are with your age." Dean laughed.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous, I am only a year younger than you." Before Dean could retaliate his phone went off and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad? ... Went shooting with Nat ... We'll be back before then ... Don't worry about us ... Tell him to stop whining and play chess with himself ... Okay." He hung up the phone and he put it on silent. "Sam put the drop on us."

"Play chess with himself?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's always doing pansy stuff like that."

"You're impossible!" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see if you're as good a shooter as you are a doctor Phil."

Dean showed me the basics, where the safety was and how accurate the gun was, he showed me how to do it first and then it was my turn. He told me it was all about precision and aiming, so I took a deep breath and concentrated really hard on the target.

I felt like I had to prove myself or maybe I just wanted to impress him, either way I really wanted to hit the target first time and It paid off. I hit the target straight on and I jumped up excited.

"Did you see that?" I jumped up and hugged Dean and he only just caught me with an 'oof' noise.

"Sure did! You must be a natural. It took Sammy five tries before he hit one!"

"What about you?" He hesitated and I knew it was more than Sam, so I just playfully shoved him.

"Anyway, it could have been a lucky shot. Try again."

We stayed at the empty field for a good two hours. After, hitting almost all of the targets Dean suggested hand-to-hand. I was a bit weary at first but he promised me he would be careful.

That's how we ended up lying on the grass with me on top of Dean looking at him straight in the eyes. We were in the position for five minutes when I decided to ask something that had been playing on my mind.

"So you know I trust you with my life..." I started and he nodded in agreement, "But can I trust you with my heart." I wondered out loud. He seemed a bit surprised.

"I know I told you I'm the love 'em and leave 'em type but I also told you why. Having you come on the road with us and you being so beautiful and smart, I don't see why I have to go back to being that guy again."

"So you're telling me, you'll stop being the worlds biggest flirt... For me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He told me seriously. I could just melt in his arms right then but I settled to giving him a quick peck on his lips before finally getting up off of him. He groaned at the loss and I giggled at him.

"Come on! You're fathers probably-"

"Oh shit!" He panicked and took his phone out of his pocket and groaned again. "I'll never hear the end of this."

"I'm sorry." I told him helping him off the ground.

"It's not you, I promise."

We drove back to Missouri's house to find John waiting at the front door, clearly not impressed.

"You forgotten how to answer a damn phone?" He yelled at Dean.

"Lost track of time, I guess."

"Look, I have to go for a couple of weeks and while I'm gone I want you kids to stay here so you can help Natasha with her training, okay? I haven't got much time so, I've got to go as soon as possible."

"Why aren't you taking us with you?" Dean asked kind of hurt.

"Because I've got to do this one on my own. Sorry, kiddo."

With those parting words John took the keys from Dean's hand and drove off and left us slightly bewildered on the front porch.

"You ready for some hard-core training the next two weeks?" Dean asked.

"I'll let you know once I've hard a hard-core meal from Missouri." We laughed and went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter John visits Bobby and Sam, Dean and Natasha stay at Missouri's and they find out it's not see easy living with a physic. There's also going to be time jumps- Some big. And Natasha's first hunt! As always reviews are appreciated! :)  
**


	6. Getting things straight

Bobby gave a played out whistle when John finishing telling him the events that had taken place after the simple salt and burn case.

"What makes you think I can help finding yellow eyes?" Bobby asked.

"Come on! What can't you do?" John joked. However, Bobby Singer just stared at him blankly clearly not impressed by his ass kissing.

"Look," John tried again, "I know you have the sources, the information and skills and I'm asking for your help. This demon's decided to mess with my kids, making it really stupid or purposefully getting me angry. And..." He paused, "There's the Dean and Natasha situation that's got me flunked as well."

"You know I'll do what I can getting rid of that damn demon, anything for your boys. But what makes you think I have any idea how to handle your kid's teenage drama? I think it's a bit late for the abstinence talk and if you're wanting advice on that, there's no way in h-"

"Bobby!" John said loudly, snapping him out of his blabbing, "That's not exactly what I'm worried about with them two."

"What then?" Bobby said a little bit impatiently.

"I just don't think the simple young-teenage-love is all there is going on with Dean and Natasha..."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's Dean, he- He's been looking at Natasha like the way I did with Mary." He admitted. Bobby didn't exactly know how to respond to that. Surly that was a good thing?

"What's so wrong with that?"

"It's not like him."

"So... You think just because your boys got the starry eyed thing going on with a girl his age, something _more _must be behind it?" Bobby replied in a thick sarcastic voice.

"It's not just that, Bobby! Even Missouri said they already have some sort of connection!" John expanded, trying to make the other hunter see it point.

"Do you think that their potential relationship will get in the way of hunting or some crap? Cause I'm not really seeing that there's a case here."

"I've been doing some research before I got here and I remembered something I read a long time ago about pre-planned destinies. This happening so fast, I can't get the feeling that their feelings for each other aren't them." John sighed and Bobby shook his head almost tempted to laugh.

"Weren't you and Mary in love when you were eighteen too? You two ended up getting married!"

"We both no that's not an option for Dean or Sam any more. It's way to dangerous."

"John. You want to know what will help?" He nodded, "I think accepting that your boy finally has something other than you and Sam is going to get you out of this mindset of pre-destined shit. To be honest, I think you're more worried about losing Dean than you are about his supposed love at first sight nonsense!"

Hearing a different sound excuse to his sons unusual behaviour actually got through to John. He was worried about Dean becoming more dependant and it scared him. He was growing up and making decisions for himself, he just hoped he had taught his son well enough to make the right ones.

"Sorry Bobby, yeah, you're right. I guess I'm just paranoid. Now with the yellow eyed demon, is there anyway to get to it through Dean or Natasha?"

* * *

Living with a physic has proven to be a challenge to say the least. There was no messing around, no sneaking or secrets. She knew everything and it was pissing Dean off that he couldn't get a private moment to himself. He had been hit across the head so many times this week that he was actually wondering if she had killed half the brain cells left that he had.

Thankfully, the first day the younger adults stayed at her house, Missouri made a type of hex bag that would keep at bay Dean and Natasha's nightmares. It took a while but Dean finally convinced Natasha that everything was going to be okay, that the bags would work and she would have normal dreams. He assured her that he would be right next to her, if anything happened.

Dean and Sam seem to have been getting better again after their little hiccup before John left, so it was back to their usual banter for them. Dean almost instantly seem to forget it ever happened as soon as he walked through the door and Sam knew better than to bring up anything his brother didn't want to talk about, it would get him no where.

Sam noticed Dean and Natasha had grown to like each other really fast. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised seeing as it is Dean, 'The Lady Killer', and Natasha seemed too shy and sweet to say anything against Dean's antics if anything were to happen. It was a weird friendship they had going though. They talk like they've known each other for years, they look so comfortable with each other it baffled Sam. He almost felt the need to ask how they were like that however Sam and Natasha were still on the boundary line between acquaintances and friends.

Natasha never stopped helping Missouri. Every choir seemed to weave its way back to her because she asked. That earned Dean and Sam another whack to the head. She was extremely grateful for her hospitality and it was like she thought she didn't deserve the kindness. After Natasha was bathed, fed and given new clothes, after a couple of days the effects of taking better care of herself cause Dean to notice her even more, she looked even more stunning in his eyes. Since there was only one guest room and John wasn't with them all three kids shared the room. Seeing as their host is a physic, she knew a curtain couple wouldn't get up to anything, reading their minds and all. So, she let them do pretty much what they wanted because she trusted them.

Natasha was getting really good at learning more and more Latin phrases via Sam and she found out that she was a pro at hand-to-hand combat with Dean, when they practised in Missouri's back yard.

Natasha was just outside the front of the house putting a rubbish bag in the waste bucket when she was grabbed from behind. Letting out a yelp, she quickly got into action elbowing her attacker in the rips and turned around to face... Dean.

"You gave me a fright!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry!" He groaned back holding his side. Seeing him in pain, Natasha was immediately at his side apologising and rubbing his rips. "You got me good that time and we weren't even practising!" Dean joked.

"I'm really sorry. Nothing is broken, is it? Oh my gosh. I didn't mean to break all your ribs! I panicked and I used the fighting technique you showed me..." Dean put both his hands on her shoulder causing her to trail off and she suddenly found herself unable to gaze away from his eyes.

"You didn't break any ribs, I'm sure. Cause then I would have already gotten you back." Dean chuckled. Natasha thought back and realised she was rambling on and smiled too. Catching on to Dean's teasing, her smile turned into a smirk.

"Really? What would you have done?" She challenged. Dean looked around and pulled them over to the side of the house out of view.

"Just this." Dean cornered her to the wall and started tickling her until she was red in the face with laughter. He had never heard anything so sweet, maybe apart from his cassette tapes.

"Okay, okay!" Natasha pleaded, hopelessly since she couldn't finish her words from laughing too hard.

She tried to escape his grasp but there was no point competing against his strength. Dean finally gave in, his harsh prods to her side slowed down and he hugged her instead. Now his hand were making soothing circles on her hips, as if his hands was saying sorry for ticking her. Natasha's laughter died down and it turned into a pleasant sigh.

It was comfortable, Natasha could have fallen asleep right then.

"You still awake?" Dean chuckled lightly in the crook of her neck. All Dean got in response was a 'Hmmmm' which made his smile even bigger.

Their relationship was healthy, growing strong and had a lot of sparks between them but it was limited. Dean wanting to keep it a secret did add excitement to it but seeing as it was Natasha's first ever involvement with a guy she couldn't really be bothered by it. She was just happy they were together.

Dean did feel a little guilty for doing this to her, it felt like he was dragging her along. This was her first time being romantically involved and he couldn't even treat her like a proper girlfriend because he was scared of what his father would do if he found out he ignored his rule.

"I think Missouri knows about us." Dean said broke the silence. It was a really warm and bright day, so his words came out with ease and calmness. Fitting the mood and hugging position himself and Natasha were in.

"I guess she does. Her being a mind reader and all." Natasha pulled away a bit from their embrace and looked at Dean's face. "You're worried she might say something to John?" It was a question but it sounded more like a statement.

"A little bit. And I don't know whether we should call her out on it and ask her to keep us a secret or keep pretending that she doesn't know everything. Which she most undoubtedly does." Dean wondered out loud. Natasha thought about his worries and decided it really was up to him to what they should do.

Dean had all the dice and she accepted that. Natasha actually preferred that Dean took control over their relationship. Since she was new to everything anyway, it didn't matter to her about dominance or femininity. She felt safe when he took control.

"Why is it we can't tell your dad?" Natasha sounded like a four year old and it almost caused Dean's heart to melt.

"He told me not to." He simply said. He face turned into a slight frown. Being with Natasha felt right but disobeying his father's order were suppose to feel wrong, but it just didn't.

"Does he not like me?" Natasha said in a soft voice. They had loosened their hold on one another through out their internal thoughts and conversation but as soon as Dean heard what she asked he pulled her into a tighter hug than before.

"No." He said confidently. "That's not it at all." Dean's hands came up to her soft brown hair and started massaging her scalp instantly relaxing her tense body. "Actually it's more of the opposite. He likes you a lot, I can tell. Mostly it's your attitude towards hunting that won him over."

"Figures. Trust John to think about the only bit of confidence I have. He loves you a lot, huh? Not wanting you to get detracted and hurt when you're after these creatures."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel that way but I guess that is his reason behind it. Come on." He confessed. Dean took her hand and he started pulling her past Missouri's front yard to the path next to the main road.

"Where are we going?" Natasha wondered, taking his hand tighter and coming in closer. The were out of the houses sight now so they could have their PDA moment.

"Just taking a walk." Dean shrugged. He just felt like having some alone time with Natasha. For the past week they couldn't really do anything because Sam had been there and near. "Haven't really had the chance to talk one-on-one since dad left for Bobby's, is all. You hungry?"

"When am I not?"

"Good point. I've never seen another girl eat as much as me before. Let's walk to a diner or something."

"I have been kind of a pig, haven't I. It feels like I've been starved for years." Natasha said. Dean scrunched his eyebrows in more of a worried way.

"I don't think you're a pig at all and if we are being honest with ourselves, you weren't exactly having three course meals for some time. I'm glad you're getting better, you seem happier."

"I am happier. I'm definitely more happy." She said looking Dean straight in the eyes.

"Good. Me too." He replied in all seriousness. A second later his whole demeanour turned mischievous. "I'd like to think it has something to do with me..." He joked and she laughed back at his humour but decided to tease him.

"You think? I don't know... Missouri's home cooked meals have really been highlighting my days..." They both laughed and carried on walking down the street.

* * *

"Hey, you seen Dean around?" Sam asked Missouri as he came into the living room. She looked up from her book and choose her words carefully.

"Dean and Natasha went to get something to eat."

"What?" He said in slight disbelief. "Why didn't they take me? I've been bored out of my mind!" Sam said but then seeing the unimpressed look on Missouri's face made him realise what he just said. "I mean! You know... No offence or anything." He sheepishly said, pulling a face getting ready to be whacked across the head.

"Relax Sam, I'm not going to hit you. I got to save my energy for the next time Dean does something stupid."

"So, uh, you heard anything from dad?"

"I'm sorry Sam I haven't."

"It's fine, I wasn't expecting you to anyway." Sam shook his head sadly and exited the room.

Missouri didn't have to be a physic to know that that boy isn't happy. He was around that age where he was starting to act upon what he really wants, instead of suffering in silence.

It's only a matter of time now before Sam would be breaking hearts around him and left on his own.

* * *

Natasha started to feel extremely self-conscious.

Ever since they entered the local diner, every girl was giving lust filled glances at Dean and scoffing at her. She was way out of her comfort zone. Meeting new people and having them judge you is never an easy thing to do. She wasn't stupid, she could tell the difference between a good-looking guy and a drop deep gorgeous one and Dean was certainly in the second category. Her, on the other hand, was average looking and even had boring features.

They were being served by a waiter, thank goodness, so she wouldn't have to witness a direct flirting session over Dean. Natasha wasn't exactly sure what she was to him yet. Whether it was a girlfriend, friend with some benefits or just someone he confides in but it gave her no right to be jealous. That didn't stop her from being worried about how she looked.

"You okay? And don't lie to me cause that's my best radar detecting skill."

"Um... I feel exposed." She said quietly so the on lookers wouldn't think she's more of a freak. But hearing what she just said made her think she was a freak herself. "That sounds strange. Never mind." She laughed.

"Hey, come on. Tell me." Natasha sighed, she would rather get the awkward conversation over with than be confused any further.

"I'm not an idiot, Dean, It's really clear that you're way out of my league and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just stop there for a second. What does how I look like have anything to do... With anything?" Okay, it wasn't the best way to describe the situation but he was really confused to why she was even thinking that.

"The fact that that redhead across the room looks like she's going to stab me with her fork has got me a little worried. I never thought being around a hotter guy in public was so life threatening."

Dean paused, a little baffled. "You know I meant what I said right, before? About it only being you. I wasn't pretending so I could get in your pants or anything. I wouldn't do that." Slightly offended.

"No, I know. I'm sorry. I believe you, I just don't..." Natasha trailed off. "I don't know what I'm feeling."

"That, my sweet Nat, is jealously." Dean said a bit too confidently.

"No it's not!" Natasha gasped, blushing now. "I'm not like that. I don't want to be like that."

"I think it's cute." He reached over the table and held her hand, "But seriously, you've got nothing to worry about. I think you're gorgeous and you shouldn't let what other people think control you and decide how to act."

"Thank you."

"You are my girlfriend, that's what I do." That confirmed it. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Natasha couldn't help the bright smile take over herself, she felt the imaginary butterflies swarm around in her stomach. With the built up confidence she leaned over the table and kissed Dean, her boyfriend, hard on the lips.

Pulling back and sitting down again she saw the cute, childish smile Dean was now wearing that made her want to do it all over again.

"I think I've been spending too much time around Sammy. I don't know where that speech came from, didn't know I had it in me." He chuckled.

He would never admit it but being around Natasha scared him a little. She did things that no other girl had managed to do before. What he will admit was that he struck gold finding her, he wasn't going to let her go.

"And..." Natasha said quietly leaning closer to Dean again, "Thanks for not saying things like that just to get in my pants." She said quietly and seriously.

"I wouldn't do anything you're not ready for." His statement to her got Natasha really emotional. He was so sincere, she didn't know how she suddenly got so lucky

Yes, he definitely wasn't letting her go and she definitely wanted to stay with him.

* * *

That night everyone was sitting at Missouri's dinner table tucking into her roast Natasha helped her prepare. They were focused on the delicious food that the sound of Dean's phone going off, it almost made them jump.

"Hello?"

_"Hey son, how is everything on your end?" _

"Dad." Dean stated, relived. A week without a word Dean was starting to feel anxious. "Everything's fine. Natasha's doing real well on her training."

On the other end of the phone, John tensed his jaw. Even though he was assured by Bobby that he was being paranoid, he was still a little suspicious.

_"Glad to hear it. Listen, I caught wind of a hunt near where you are so you should look into some research while I'm on my way back. Sounds like werewolves. Two people dead, from missing hearts. One in hospital. You'll find more information in the newspaper about animal attacks in the forest."_

"Sure we'll be right on it, sir. Did you get what you needed from Bobby's?"

_"Not everything but it's not important. Concentrate on the new hunt but don't act upon anything until I get back._"

"I understand."

_"I mean it, Dean. No repeats like in Boston, you can't do everything on your own."_

"I know."

_"Cya soon. Shouldn't be more than two days tops."_ And John hung up the phone. Dean sighed and closed is phone also muttering a sarcastic 'bye' that everyone heart swelled for him, he really wanted his father to notice him more and make him proud.

"Dad's found a case for us near here. Thinks it's werewolves." He said factually.

"Great." Sam stressed. Ignoring Sam's attitude since it was becoming a normal thing for him now, Dean turned to face Natasha and smiled a little.

"You're first hunt, how do you feel about it?"

She paused in thought for a second. "How many people have been murdered?"

"Dad said two." He answered slightly sad.

"Let's kill a werewolf." Natasha said in full confidence. No one people were going to die because of this thing.

Dean nodded and smiled, he was glad she could handle being a hunter.

Sam looked between the two, they were too excited for this hunt that made him roll his eyes. Now there were two Deans.

Dean was about to get up and start on the research, until Missouri kicked him under the table making her presence known since his father called.

"Boy, you better sit your raggedy ass down before I whack you will my ladle." Obeying instantly, Dean sat down further into the dinning room chair while Sam and Natasha snickered in the background. "You're going to finish your tea that me and Natasha slaved making for us, you got that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Picking up his knife and fork digging into his forgotten food.

Natasha stole a glance at Dean and smiled again.

* * *

The morning came to quickly for Dean. He never liked mornings. Glancing at his watch he saw the time at 9am, he was surprised Sam wasn't up and kicking yet.

Slowly lifting his resistant head from his pillow, he looked around the room to see Sam hidden underneath a mountain of blankets on one bed and Natasha soundly sleeping with her mouth open on the other bed. Yes, Dean was stuck on the floor again but it didn't actually bother him. As long as Natasha was getting her much needed rest, he was happy to sacrifice a bed for her.

Looking at her position, he silently laughed.

Her leg was hanging out of the bed, her hair was all over her face and both arms were laid out at her sides.

Crawling his way over to her bed, he took another glance to see Sam still sound asleep. He pushed all her brown hair away from her face and run his thumb across her cheek.

He didn't know what had gotten into him lately, he would never do this but he wanted to and he was going to show affection towards Natasha.

He kissed her nose and she shuffled slightly, on the verge of waking up.

This time he pecked her forehead and her eyes blinked open.

Noticing Dean was smiling over her with his hands gently on her face she smiled. She could defiantly get used to waking up like this, at first she thought she could be dreaming but another kissed to her lips told her this was real.

"Morning." She whispered, her voice slightly scratching.

"Morning." Dean repeated.

"Ready for today?" She asked.

"I'm always ready."

Sam was waking up now, so they both knew their little moment had to end. With one last kiss, Dean surprised her by using his tongue to run across her lip. She'll be thinking about it all day.

She just hoped it wouldn't keep her too distracted on researching today.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was more about Natasha and Dean connecting more, hope you didn't mind. Also, I didn't use first person. Next chapter John is back and they hunt a werewolf! It's really useful to hear your comments if you're reading the fic, so let me know! :)**


	7. You're My Family Now

3 years later – Sam, 18, Natasha, 21, Dean, 22.

* * *

After finishing a poltergeist job in Iowa all three Winchester and a Brown were exhausted.

Natasha stifled a yawn and moved closer to Dean's side as they walked through the streets of the local town, heading back to the Impala.

"You tired?" He asked her softly.

"No more than you. I could have mistaken you for death himself."

"Last hunt was pretty tough, huh? That sucker just wouldn't go down."

"Well at least it eventually did go down, that's the main thing. Saved a whole family doing it to."

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Dean said with a smile looking down at her, tucked in at his side. She looked up to see that charming smirk of his and she was just forced to smile back.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Deano."

They laughed and Dean kissed the top of her head.

Dean wasn't usually one for public displays of affection but now that Sam and dad were at it almost twenty-four-seven, him and Natasha didn't get much time alone lately so he was taking as much as he could get.

"You want to go back to the motel?" Natasha asked after she say Dean try and hide a yawn this time.

"Not if I can help it. Sammy and dad are really starting to worry me. You know, what if they suddenly start fighting in the middle case? They could get themselves and me hurt or worse you."

"I don't know. I don't think your dad will let it get that far. He's completely focused when we're working. You know his favourite motto; 'there's no time for distractions.'" She said.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, you're right. What would I do without you?"

"Probably turn into a pile of mush on the floor or something." She joked.

"Probably." He agreed with her, "Hey, you feel like taking a ride to a abandoned road, park, watch the sunset and you know..." Dean hinted.

"That's so romantic!" She replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." He playfully shoved her.

Dean had been thrilled when John had handed to keys to the Impala over to Dean. John had bought a silver truck and had renovated it to hide his hunting weapons in the boot of the car.

Dean was currently teaching Natasha how to drive. It was going slow because there was no rush for the skill as Dean insisted on driving everywhere but it didn't bother her.

Dean having his own car also meant more freedom. Sam and John often took the truck and that left her and Dean alone to drive the Impala down miles of road.

"But, yeah. I really do. How long has it been?"

"Ugh, too long. We've been non stop hunting for the past few weeks. It's driving me crazy."

"You hunt ghosts for a living and you think having no sex will make you crazy."

Dean made his thinking hard face and waves his hands as if he was weighing the options.

"It's a legitimate possibility, Nat."

"I'm sure. Come on, let's get out of here." She said seductively.

Dean chuckled at Natasha's tone then grabbed her around her waist and trapped her between himself and the Impala's car door, surprising her with a soft kiss.

"You look really beautiful today." Dean told her stroking her lip with his thumb.

Natasha looked down at herself the best she could in their position and raised an eyebrow.

"You're just saying that to get laid." She said squinting her eyes at him. She wasn't wearing anything dramatic or flashy and with her brown hair tied messily up and no make-up she found it difficult to believe Dean's words.

"I'm serious. You look beautiful everyday, no matter what you're wearing." Dean said, reading her mind.

"Thank you." She whispered as she was in a total trance in his green eyes.

Even after three years of having a relationship with Dean, she couldn't help but notice the difference in looks. She just didn't understand how she got so lucky.

They both headed in the car after a finale kiss intending to drive somewhere out of sight and get as much of each other as they could before going back to John and Sam.

* * *

"I want to go to college, dad."

"You can't, you have responsibility here."

"Let me rephrase: I am going to college, dad." Taking his attention away from his journal, John stared at his younger son for a few scrutinising his behaviour.

"You're serious?"

"I got accepted into Stanford. I start in a month."

"You can't leave, Sam. Now help me research for a case."

"No. I don't want to hunt any more, I never wanted this life. I get on a bus tomorrow morning. I'm leaving."

"It's too late, Sam! You can't honestly think that there's a place for you out there where you can live a normal life!"

"Of course I do! That's why I leaving as soon as I can!"

"We are your family! You're leaving your family behind for your own selfish reasons!"

"Fine! Call it selfishness but I'm still leaving." Sam shouted back, picking up his bags. "I'll find my own place for the night, I can't stay here."

"Because you don't want to see the look on your brothers face? Yeah, I know how it is."

"I'm only leaving before him and Natasha come back because I know they'll be on your side with this! I want to leave, dad! I hate it here!"

"How can you say that? After everything this family has been through! We still have to find the demon that killed your mother!"

"You know, most fathers would be proud that his son is going to college."

"I'm not most fathers."

"You're right! You're more of a drill Sargent than a father!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Stanford is a big deal!"

"You think going to school is a bigger deal than hunting down what torn this family apart?"

"It's been eighteen years! You have no leads! I doubt you'll ever find it!"

John walks up to Sam and punched him right in the jaw. Sam stumbles back but somehow still manages to hold all of his bags. After a moments recovery Sam shakes his head and chuckles. He can believe he let it get this far. He should have just left in the night while everyone was sleep instead of hoping his dad would give him his blessing for further eduction.

Sam makes his way to the door, intending to leave without more conflict.

"You walk out that door, Sam, don't you ever come back!"

"Gladly." Just as Sam was reaching the door, it opened and two laughs echoed through the tense motel room.

Natasha and Dean's smiles slowly disappeared sensing something bad happened.

"Where you going?" Dean quietly asked as he noticed Sam's bags in his hands and back. Sam hesitated and John spoke up at the opportunity.

"Tell them Sam. Tell them your genius plan to go off to college and live a normal life, leaving your family and important responsibilities behind!"

"What?" Natasha meekly asked. She was completely stunned. This was not how she expected her night to end. Dean couldn't even speak. His little brother, who he's been looking after his whole life, was leaving him behind?

"I got accepted into Stanford, so I'm going to Stanford to get away from all this."

"Get away from all this? You mean your life... Us?" Dean said.

"You know I don't like living like this. I'm an adult now and I'm going to do what I want!"

"You sure sound like one." John snorted, sarcastically.

"You're the one to talk. You are so oblivious to everyone else around you that you can't even notice that Dean and Natasha have been fucking since we brought her on the road!"

"SAM!" Dean's head shot up and gave him the most deadly glare he ever managed to carry out.

Dean never thought it would be Sam to rat his and Natasha's relationship out.

"What?" John stormed up to Dean and was right in his face. "Is that true?" He demanded.

Natasha visibly gulped and Dean seemed to be in a horror-type shock.

"Please don't blame Dean, John." She said in a numb voice. This_ really_ wasn't how her and Dean's date night should have ended.

Sam had cooled down a little now that the attention was off him and he realised what he had said. He hadn't meant to. Sam had promised to keep them a secret and didn't have a grudge again either of them, it was all out of pure fury. Or maybe he finally just couldn't take the secrecy any more.

"So it is true?" Sam was whipped out of his thoughts by John interrogating Dean. Both brothers stole a glance at one another and from what Sam could see, his brother looked completely betrayed.

"It's not like that. She deserves more than that." Dean said as calmly as he could at this point.

"You disobeyed a direct order, Dean! How is this-" John cut off and took a long deep breath. Sam was about to leave, he didn't have time for his other sons behaviour. John re-directed his attention to Sam again.

As soon as his gaze was off them, Natasha quickly took hold of Dean's hand. Natasha was close to tears and worried for them both. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation between them. _'I'll be all right.'_ Dean's facial expressions told her and hers were saying _'I hope so.'_

"So, what will it be?" John demanded at Sam.

There was a split second where he glanced at the newly found out couple, knowing he could have just ruined everything for them. But this was for him. Dean and Natasha will be fine even if they had to break up, they always are.

"Goodbye." Sam said shortly and left, banging the motel door closed. Natasha flinched and Dean squeezed her hand in reassurance.

They all stared at the door for what felt like forever. Dean couldn't believe Sam actually took off like that. Just abandoned him with his father and giving him more reason to be angry.

When John finally turned back around Dean and Natasha quickly let go of each others hands and stepped away from each other a little bit, out of habit.

"And you two." John just stated. Dean bowed his head to his chest not wanting to see his dad anger at him. "All these years? I told you not to, Dean. I'm really disappointed."

"We're sorry John." Natasha apologised.

John grabbed his jacket and also headed out the door.

"Dean?"

He slowly turned his head towards her and smiled sadly.

"Should we go after them?" She asked. He just shrugged.

Dean really felt lost. His father, idol, was disappointed with him and his brother betrayed and left him. It was just him and Natasha now.

Dean trudged forward as if he was walking in thick mud and hugged her tightly. Natasha knew he was trying to keep his tears at bay but when the most important thing in the world to you leaves you behind out of free will, it will get to you.

"I love you. Never leave me." He mumbled into her neck.

"I love you. I will never leave you. Never leave me." She repeated to him.

"I promise." He whispered back.

* * *

John sat at the bar holding his glass of untouched alcohol. He been like that for hours, replaying the scene in his head. The things he said, the things Sam said. It was somehow too much for him to handle.

He thought everything was okay. He thought Sam understood that he needed to save people. But he also thought Dean and Natasha were just best friends.

For the great hunter that he was, he had been so blind and stupid to not notice his families secrets underneath his nose.

Huffing at himself, he took out his phone and called the person he thought would listen. After a few rings a grunt of a voice said hello on the other end.

"Bobby, it's John."

"_What's wrong John, you in trouble again?"_

"No, uh, Sam left for college tonight."

"_Oh."_

"Oh? Did you know about it?" John said sharply.

"_No, I didn't. I've been a good friend to you John and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me like I'm a damn four year old!"_ Bobby replied standing up for himself. John shook his anger out of him.

"Sorry, it's just, uh, been a stressful night, you know."

"_I understand. You got to let the boy do what he wants. You could tell from the jump that he's not the sort of person to listen to someone if he wants something."_

"Yeah, don't I know that now."

"_It had to happen sometime. Sometimes, I think he's a ticking time bomb. Every time I see him, he __looks like he's got a million things in his mind that he needs to share with the world."_

"I think he said most of them tonight. Dean and Natasha? Turns out they are a couple. After everything I said, Dean didn't listen. He always listens."

"_I have to say I saw that one coming. I'm surprised you didn't."_

"I just don't get it. I thought they were just friends."

"_I get it. Dean, he needs to be needed. To protect. And Natasha, she wants to be protected, to feel safe. It makes perfect sense if you had your head attached to your shoulders." _

"All right, Bobby. No need to rub it in." After a moments thought he quickly blurted out, "Maybe I was right!"

_"Right about what?"_

"The soul-mate research I did years ago. It would explain Dean's behaviour. I have to put a stop to it."

_"What the hell are you talking about, ya idjit? Dean's behaviour? You mean him not listening to you? It's what your children do! And would you stop with the soul-mate crap for once. There. Is. Nothing. To. Put. A. Stop. To. Let your son be happy for once."_ Bobby yelled over the phone.

"But Bobby, you don't get it. If there is something behind those two... Hooking up," John regretfully gulped down the phone, "That means that their feelings for each other aren't real and I'm not going to let some evil son of a bitch mess with my son's head like that."

_"John, please just stop."_ Bobby sighed. He knew there was no way to changed his mind now though, the theory was already planted in his mind from years ago and now it growing.

"Look, I better go. I have to pick up my research again." John hung up his cell, not wanting to hear any more of Bobby's protests. John knew he had to be right.

* * *

Just like when they were staring at the door, they felt forever had past. Holding each other for dear life.

"Come on. Dad's not going to come back tonight." Dean softly said to her, finally pulling apart.

Natasha took her hands and caressed Dean's face, her thumbs slowly soothing his cheeks. They shared a passionate kiss and leant on each others foreheads, enjoying feeling safe.

"Team Datasha, remember? You can't break that bond, partner." Natasha softly joked.

After all these years and occasionally using that phrase before and during hunts, of course Dean remembered. He simply nodded back to her far to emotionally exhausted to talk.

"I think you just saved me from being a pile of mush on the floor."

"Good thing you have me then."

Later that night, after they both changed into their pyjamas, they lay awake beside each other on one of the motel beds. As Dean expected, John hadn't returned.

Natasha was playing with Dean's hand, looking at his sliver ring he had always worn since she got it for him. She smiled at the memory.

_Using the poker skills Dean had taught her, she made enough money that day to go to a local jewellers for Dean's birthday present. John hadn't seemed to notice the date yet but she was sure he would come around. Sam said something about getting him a new knife or proper gun cleaning equipment._

_She had to be fast since John was being fussy about the current case they were all working on. Then she had to find the time to give it to him._

_After a long day, the hunt was finally over but there was no time for them to be alone. _

_So at three in the morning, the day after Dean's birthday, she slowly and quietly made her way to where he was sleeping. Making sure John was still passed out on the couch from being slightly injured, Natasha whispered in his ear._

"_Hey, wake up."_

"_What is it?" Dean said slightly louder but in a sleep haze._

"_Shh! Come with me." She said and they both put their jackets on._

_Once successfully outside the motel, Natasha guided them around the corner and she attacked his lips._

_Reluctantly she pulled away a few seconds later smiling up at him._

"_Hi."_

"_I could get use to waking up like this. Pity it's three in the morning and we're making out in the cold, outside a scevvy motel..."_

"_Happy birthday!" Natasha cut him off._

"_That's sweet," He chuckled, "But you're day late."_

"_I know but as soon as we all woke up we had to finish the case and then I never got you alone... And then we needed to bandage your dad up. I'm sorry."_

"_Hey, no problem. Birthdays aren't really a big deal to me anyway."_

"_I know you don't believe that. So..." She drifted off and took a box out of her pocket then gave it to Dean. There was amusement in his eyes when he opened the box and saw that it was a silver ring with engraved with a line all the way around it._

"_I'm sure I'm the one that's suppose to purpose to you?" He joked. Natasha slightly blushed at the idea of her and Dean getting married but then quickly shook her head._

"_No silly! I got you man-jewellery. It's also a thank you for when you bought my mothers ring back, I'm not going to forget about that."_

"_Thank you, Nat. It's great!" He smiled at her and kissed her cheek._

_He took it out of the box and noticed more engraving inside the ring._

"_Sit amare vos protegant?" He read._

"_It means 'let love protect you' in latin." She explained._

"_Let love protect you. I love it." Dean told her and put it on his right hand._

_"Plus, the I think the whole man-jewellery thing is super hot." _

_"Oh really?" Dean said and they both burst out in laughter._

_He stared at her smiling face, he couldn't keep it in any longer. "I love you, Nat."_

_Natasha whipped her head up in surprise and had her lungs run out of air. "Really?" She hoped._

"_Of course." Dean didn't think it was possible but her grin widen and she held onto his forearms for support._

"_I love you too." She said in an almost 'duh' tone._

Dean noticed that Natasha had stopped playing with his hands and were now holding them loosely, and she had a pleasant smile on her face.

"What you thinking about?"

"When I got you your ring." Natasha shrugged against him.

"You mean, the first time we said the big 'L' word."

"That too." She teased.

"I'm so glad I met you." He suddenly turned to all seriousness.

"Me too. You make me feel safe, you're so kind and, excluding pie, you're really patient."

"You make me sound like a pansy, Nat."

"You're my pansy, so you should feel grateful."

"And what are you taking about being patient, I'm the most inpatient person on the planet." Dean said, utterly confused.

"Please, Dean. I swear your middle name could be sex. You were patient with me and I love you for it."

"Oh that's what you are on about." He laughed, "I have to tell you, sweetheart, it wasn't easy."

"I'm serious!" Nat scoffed slightly nudging Dean's side. "You made my first time feel like I was in the movies."

"Well," Dean said and rolled over completely looking Natasha straight in the eyes, "In that case, you're welcome."

He leaned in closer and kissed her nose and they both thought about their first time with each other.

_Dean and Natasha had been in their first real relationship for just over half a year now. They were happy with each other and comfortable. If anyone had know any better, they would say Dean and Natasha had known each other for decades.  
_

_They had finally found sometime alone and were sitting on the hood of the Impala near the edge of a lake Dean had managed to spot as they were randomly driving around. __It seemed to be abandoned as they were making out heavily._

_"Dean..." Natasha gasped._

_Immediately he pulled away thinking he had gone to far or hurt her. "What's happened?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong." She quickly recovered. "Actually, I've been thinking about this for a long time."_

_"Thinking about what?" He hesitantly asked._

_"I know I'm ready to have sex and I know I want it to be with you." She told him trailing off at the end looking at her lap, slightly embarrassed at her bluntness. It made Dean freeze, thinking he was in some sort of dream._

_"Dean?" Natasha asked him uncertainly._

_"You sure? You are absolutely positive?" _

_"Yes." She said boldly. He__ chuckled and kissed her again then helped her off the hood and made their way into the back seat._

_"You tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything, okay."_

_"Dean." She said and he looked her straight in the eyes, "I trust you."_

_"I'll take that as a yes." He replied and they both smiled. _

_To be honest, Natasha didn't know why it took her this long to tell him._

_Dean started taking her top off and she got a little nervous now. They had done this part all before though, just getting a little further each time with each other whenever they found each other alone. But knowing where it was leading, started to make her hands shake. Noticing this when Natasha started to take his shirt off, he gently took hold of her hands._

_"Hey," He soothed her, lifting her chin up, "I'll look after you." He promised. Natasha's heart skipped a beat and she was certain of her decision now._

_"I know you will." She said and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply. _

_After that point, they both went with the flow. Dean took his time with her and made sure she was comfortable with every new move he made on her._

_Natasha felt awkward at some moments but reassured herself that she was with Dean and he would never judge her. As far as first time goes, Natasha was sure she got the better deal than most. _

_She didn't care that they were in the back seat of the Impala but, in fact, she was glad they first made love there. It was like their home and she knew how much Dean loved his 'Baby'._

_It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would and what other girls had said that she heard about, but Natasha knew it was just because everyone was different. _

_Dean and Natasha stayed there all day and about a few hours later, Natasha felt she was ready again and this time it would feel better than the first._

_Dean was impressed at how well Natasha was with him. After their romantic day together, he knew he wanted to spent the rest of his life with her. To him, Natasha Brown was perfect._

"Do you remember when Sam first found out about us?" Dean laughed. He seemed to forget about that evenings events, like his brother had never left.

"How can I forget! That look on his face! I swear, he had the same face when he sees clowns!" Natasha replied.

They both silently laughed to themselves as they thought back to a different time when Sam caught them in the act.

_"It's impossible to count your freckles, Dean." Natasha sighed in disappointment at herself._

_Dean shook his head, confused and amused at the same time._

_"Huh?" He replied, looking like a lost puppy._

_They were staying at John's hunter friends house for a few weeks so Sam could catch up in school, called Pastor Jim. And thank goodness John was away with him as they both worked a hunt together, resulting in Dean and Natasha having the whole house to themselves._

_They were both naked under the guest sheet beds and were memorizing each others features, like they would often do after they got intimate with each other._

_"Your freckles." Natasha motioned to his face, "I keep losing count."_

_"You're adorable, Nat." He giggled at her._

_"Did you just giggle?" Natasha gasped, sitting up straight._

_"No!" Dean, naturally, denied._

_"You so did!"_

_"Na-ah." Dean shook his head fast, knowing he had been caught._

_"You can't lie to me!" Natasha continued to tease and then straddled his lap._

_ At this point in their relationship, she was comfortable enough to expose her body in front of Dean without feeling vulnerable._

_"Do it again!" She egged on. "Or I'll be forced to tickle you." She said in all seriousness. _

_"You can't make me giggle again!" _

_"Ha! So you admit to giggling. That's so cute." _

_Dean sighed dramatically, "Fine. But if you mention it to anyone, I'll have no choice but to..." He thought._

_"But to what?" She said leaning in closer to his face, knowing he couldn't think of anything._

_"OH MY GOD!" Sam shouted as he bolted in the guest room and covered him eyes as fast as he could. Natasha screamed in shock and covered herself even more, Dean muttered a 'oh shit' and scrambled around the room for his boxers. _

_"Nope, no, no, nu-uh, no..." Sam kept muttering to himself slowly backing away from the room and into the hallway._

_"Sammy..." Dean warned as he closed the bedroom door for Natasha and put his arms up as if he was in a defence position. _

_"My eyes, Dean! You've blinded me!" Sam shouted._

_"Sam listen to me. Hey, you can open your eyes now and stop being so stupid." Sam did open his eyes but were just to stare at Dean with his bitch face instead, clearly not impressed._

_"You have to promise me, promise me," He stressed, "That you can not tell dad what you saw today. Okay."_

_"You and Natasha?" Sam yelled at him, ignoring what Dean just asked him._

_"Yes! Me and Natasha. You can't tell dad." Dean repeated._

_"Natasha and you!" Sam just rephrased, now pacing the hallway._

_"Sam!" Dean shook his brother's shoulders, "Promise me!" _

_After a moment Sam gave in, "Yeah, fine. I won't tell dad."_

_"Thank you." Dean visibly relaxed._

_"You do know that you two are in a damn minister's home?" Sam harshly whispered._

_"I'm aware." Dean recreated his brother's bitch face._

_"I can't believe this." Sam muttered. "You can't treat Natasha like this." Sam warned Dean._

_"Treat her like what exactly?" Dean said, pissed off now._

_"Like another notch on your belt!" _

_"Sam!" Natasha gasped. Neither brother noticed her come out of the room however she was now dressed and standing a little behind Dean. He knew nothing about her and Dean's relationship and he had no right to talk about either of them like that. _

_"I'm in love with her Sam. So, no, she's not just another 'notch on my belt'"_

_"It's true, Sam. I'm in love with him too." Natasha meekly said, grabbing Dean's hand to hold._

_Their statements gob smacked Sam into silence._

"Well, I he took it a lot better than your dad." Natasha said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Dean stroked her hair and twirled it through his fingers, "I can't believe Sam ratted us out like that."

"It's not your fault, I could never blame you. You can't blame anyone really, it was bound to come out sooner or later. Actually I'm kind of surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"It should never of had to happen! My dad," He sighed, "He shouldn't have to rule me like he does. I should have told him up front about my feelings for you and I shouldn't have lied to him anyway."

"You think Sam will come back?" Natasha asked after a moment.

"Probably not. Even if he did, I saw the look on his face, he just doesn't have that sort of will power to come back and apologise. Sam's always done what he wants, I think he won't come back."

"He's your brother, though. He will have to come back eventually."

"Screw him and his normal life." Dean cursed.

"You told me that that's what you would want some day."

"It is, Nat. I just didn't think Sam would do it first and go this soon. We haven't even killed this demon yet."

"One day."

"Yeah, one day. And I'll make sure, you'll never get hurt again and we'll somehow find another way to save people. You know, I've always wanted to be a fireman?"

"I love that idea. You shouldn't worry about me getting hurt again. It was years ago and I'm a lot better now, I promise. At least I think I am, I am, right?"

"Yeah, you are. I just can't help it. You scared me to death that time."

_"Nat!" Dean yelled through the thick trees. _

_He didn't know where she was, he couldn't see or hear her._

_"Dean, over here!" John yelled from behind him,_

_"What about Nat?" Dean asked worryingly as he ran up beside him and Sam._

_"We concentrate on killing the spirit and then we find Natasha." John ordered._

_"But dad-!" Dean started to argue._

_"Do what I say, Dean and she'll be fine."_

_Dean looked towards Sam who was giving him a sympathetic look, knowing not searching for Natasha was killing him._

_"We've already dug up most of the grave. Go back with Sam and burn the bones. I'll hold it off and distract it."_

_Dean dragged Sam up by the shoulders and they both ran back to the cemetery where all their stuff was before the violent spirit realised what they were doing and attacked. Sending Natasha across the woods._

_"Come on, Sammy. Hurry up!" Dean hounded at his brother digging one side of the grave while e was doing the other._

_"I am, Dean!"_

_Finally, Dean and Sam light the match and dropped it into the bastards coffin along with the salt and lighter fluid._

_"Let's find dad and Natasha."_

_They found John running back towards them, shotgun in hand but Natasha-less._

_"Where is she?" Dean panicked._

_"We'll find her, Dean. Don't worry."_

_After half an hour of shouting and running around the woods, Sam heard faint whimpering near him. He ran closer to the noise and found Natasha laying by a tree in a unnatural position with a branch piercing through her shoulder. _

_"Dad!" Sam shouted. "Oh no." He muttered coming closer to her._

_Upon closer inspection, he noticed that her head was bleeding also._

_John came running up beside Sam and checked her for a pulse. _

_"She needs a hospital. Quick, grab her legs!" Before they could make move her they both jumped at Dean's sudden appearance._

_"Fuck! Nat?" _

_"Dean, you can't touch her. You might make her injuries worse. Just do as I say and carefully lift her legs ups." John instructed. Dean was close to tears, Sam wished he didn't have to see the look on his brothers face._

_"Is she alive?" He asked quietly._

_"She won't be if we don't go now." John gruffly said._

_Natasha spend a week in the hospital before she made any sign of being awake. John had to explain to the doctors that she fell out of a tree, when she sneaked out of the house._

_She had a concussion but then fell into a minor coma. The doctors and nurses kept saying telling the Winchesters to prepare for the worst. Dean was having none of it. He was convinced she would wake up soon, that she had to._

_Sam managed to lead John away from the hospital and convince him to let Dean stay over nights, making up the excuse that he blamed himself and that they were best friends._

_Dean didn't sleep and he even forgot to eat. He wasn't taking proper care of himself as all his attention was on hoping Natasha would get better._

_It was incredibly hard for Dean to control his emotions seeing Natasha lying motionless on the hospital bed. Due to expenses and extent of her injuries they had to share a room with another comatose patient._

_They seemed to be in the same situation just with an older couple. The man's name was Jim and his fiancée had fell in the shower, hitting her head on the sink. Unfortunately, because of her accident they had to postpone the wedding. The only reason Dean knew this was because they had ended up talking to one another from Dean sitting so long and wanting a distraction._

_"I have to warn you, man. Think really carefully before proposing. They all turn into bridzilla."_

_"I don't know... Natasha, she doesn't seem like the type."_

_"They never do." Jim kept on warning him._

_"Okay, I get it. But I don't think I have to worry about it yet. I mean, I'm only 21."_

_"Really? You guys seem a lot older."_

_"Well, I guess we've had to grow up faster than usual." Dean told Jim._

_That's when Dean heard Natasha's breathing waver and he saw her hand twitch._

_"Natasha?" He tried holding her hand. "Nat?"_

_"D-" She tried but it came out quiet because her throat was dry._

_"I'll get the nurse for you." Jim kindly said and exited the room while Dean was brushing hair out of her face._

_"I'm here. Nat, you're safe." He assured her and noticed her try to open her eyes._

_"Dean?" She whimpered as an unexpected wave of pain erupted from her shoulder._

_"Easy. Be careful Nat. God, I was so scared."_

_"What happened?" She asked groggily._

_"Casper sent you flying through the woods. You ended up getting to friendly with a tree and a branch stabbed your shoulder. Then you banged your head pretty bad and you've been in a coma for about a week."_

_"Oh, Dean. I'm so sorry."_

_"No one's mad, Nat. I'm just so glad you're up." He said and gently kissed her forehead._

"Tomorrow will be better, Dean. It has to be." Natasha promised him, closing her eyes.

"G'night, Nat." Dean said, pulling her tighter towards him. He heard a faint 'night' and smiled at his girlfriend's attempts to talk while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, John still hadn't come back from where ever he had decided to cause trouble. Dean started to get agitated and Natasha was trying to help calm him down.

It was mid-day when John came straight through the door.

"Dad!" Dean said in relief. "Where have you been?"

"Out." He said quickly, not looking at either one of them once.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked, seeing him packing up the rest of his bags.

"I'm going to go hunting on my own for a while. I know you two are responsible and skilled enough to do hunts on your own now."

"Wait." Dean gulped. "You're leaving as well?"

"I have some other stuff I have to take care of and I don't want you involved. We'll keep in touch, you call me every week, we'll meet up occasionally and I'll send you some cases I manage to find as well."

"But-"

"No, Dean. I've always expected you to listen to me. Maybe this time you'll finally listen."

With that John zipped up his bag and headed out the door only pausing to say 'keep out of trouble'.

Natasha and Dean heard his truck leave and Natasha noticed a single tear escape Dean's eyes.

"They left me. My own family." He whispered in shock.

Natasha grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I will never abandon you, Dean." Natasha said strongly.

Dean nodded and pulled her into a hug in the middle of their motel room.

"You're my family now." He told her.

* * *

**A/N: oops? I know I said I was going to do Natasha's first hunt last time but all of a sudden this chapter happened instead. A lot of flashbacks here in italics (other ends of phone calls are also in italics). Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
